Guerreiros
by Kayene
Summary: Hao invade o Reino Lunar e pretende eliminar as Sailors. Yoh e os outros resolvem ajudar. Imaginem se além dessa confusão Anna resolver invocar o espírito de Keshin Himura? Só lendo pra descobrir... Cap 9 COMPLETOe Pleeeeeeeeease... deixem review
1. Capítulo I

**_Guerreiros_**

_Por KyKa_

_Capitulo I_

Estava um frio gélido. Dois homens estavam parados olhando a paisagem do local. O homem de longos cabelos castanhos dizia para o seu mais novo e eficiente subordinado.

'Acho que deve servir!' Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

'Sim! Tem razão. Aqui será uma ótima base Shaman.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena ouve uma voz bem familiar lhe chamando.

'Serena! Serena! Acorda, minha filha!'

Ouvindo esse chamado ela abre os olhos e num susto se depara com uma mulher de longos cabelos prateados presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça. Seus grandes olhos azuis que sempre transmitiam serenidade estavam agora com um ar apreensivo.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' ela perguntava com os olhos arregalados enroscada no seu marido.

'Serena, o que você está fazendo? São três horas da madrugada!' ele dizia bocejando de sono.

'Você não ouviu não?' ela perguntou e ele inclinou a cabeça a interrogando: 'o quê?'

'A mulher me chamando.'

'Deita e dorme um pouco, meu bem. Você está cansada.'

Ele a aconchegou entre os braços e assim ela ficou até pegar no sono.

'Serena!' Ela ouviu a voz outra vez. Desta vez resolveu ficar caladinha e ir abrindo os olhos bem... bem calmamente.

'Ah! 'É a senhora!!! Pensei que fosse um monstro assustador.'

Darien ouvindo sua esposa conversar com alguém resolveu abrir os olhos para ver com quem. Reconhecendo uma mulher, falou:

'Rainha Serenitty! O que está fazendo aqui na Terra?'

'Queridos, o Reino da Lua foi invadido por estranhos. Vim pedir ajuda a vocês.'

'Como invadido? Por quem?' Darien perguntou sentando na cama apreensivo.

'Não sei dizer bem porque tive de sair rápido de lá. Só pude ouvir que o homem se chamava Hao e junto com ele havia um espírito que devorava almas para aumentar sua força. Antes que isso acontecesse comigo saí de lá. Tem algo a ver com Shamans.'

'E o que seria isso?' Serena perguntou.

'Não sei muita coisa a respeito. Mas era extremamente poderoso e usava um poder que desconheço. Usa a força do espírito que o guarda.'

O casal se entreolhou preocupado. Eles sabiam que a lua tinha total influência sobre a Terra. Se um estranho, com poderes malignos, estivesse se apoderando desse satélite, isso seria muito preocupante, afetaria toda a Terra.

'Temos que avisar as meninas!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso na lua...

'Está em ruínas, mas será útil para o meu Hao!' a pequenina Opatchio (não sabemos como se escreve) dizia.

'Jomoh, você já sabe o que fazer?'

'Sim, senhor Hao.' o homem aparentando 30 anos respondia convicto 'Será muito fácil. Eu já andei pesquisando e elas são muito fracas.'

'Muito bom. Já pode ir.' Hao disse com um sorriso infantil.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena estava em sua casa servindo chá para as meninas que conversavam preocupadas.

'Mas o que podermos fazer, então?' Ray perguntou.

'Agente pode pesquisar algo sobre Shamans na internet.' Amy disse já com o laptop nas mãos.

Ela rapidamente olhava e procurava algo sobre o assunto.

'Olha o que eu encontrei!'

"_Os antigos Shamans eram índios originários da América do norte. Eram os mais respeitados nas tribos porque ligam dois mundos, o dos vivos e o dos mortos. São os feiticeiros e curandeiros e detém poderes espirituais"._

'Olha aqui, existe um e-mail. Podemos perguntar mais a respeito.'

"Oi, meu nome é Amy. Eu e minhas amigas estamos fazendo uma pesquisa sobre os shamans. Você saberia me informar quem são, quantos são, o que fazem? Tudo o que puder e souber, por favor.

Atenciosamente,

Amy."

'Pronto, agora é só aguardar a resposta.' deixou o seu laptop aberto sobre a mesa de centro e olhou para as outras meninas que estavam sentadas ao seu lado.

'Estou muito preocupada com a Rainha Serenitty!' Serena comentou apreensiva. 'O reino lunar é o seu único lar. Ela não está acostumada a ficar aqui na Terra.'

'Calma Serena, nada vai acontecer com a Rainha, nós a protegeremos. Logo, o reino lunar estará a salvo e tudo retornará a paz de antes.' Darien dizia tentando acalmar sua esposa, ao ver seu nervosismo aparente.

'Mas o que podemos fazer? Não sabemos como lutar contra eles. Nem quem eles são!'

"_Bip, Bip"._ O laptop apitou informando que uma mensagem havia chegado.

'Nossa! Que eficiência!' Mina falou espantada. 'Não se passaram nem cinco minutos.

'Escutem:'

"_Oi, sou Manta Oyamada._

_Que bom que estão interessadas sobre os Shamans. É realmente um assunto muito interessante. Os Shamans vem da tribo dos Patch. Existem muitos pelo mundo, não saberia informar quantos, mas se lhe interessar estou neste momento on line disposto a conversar, _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Manta Oyamada."_

Imediatamente, as meninas se juntaram de forma a olhar o monitor. Todas estavam imprensadas para saber do que eles estavam conversando.

" 'Olá, fiquei sabendo, pela mãe de uma amiga minha, sobre os Shamans. Fiquei muito...............interessada para saber o que são, o que fazem. Poderia dizer?'

'Os Shamans são pessoas especiais que tem a habilidade de ligar este mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.'

'Interessante! Quer dizer que são pessoas com poderes basicamente espirituais?'

'Sim, posso perguntar o porquê está tão interessada nos Shamans?'

'Nada de mais. É só porque a mãe de uma amiga minha acabou de descobrir que seus recentes vizinhos são Shamans.'

'Seria muito intromissão minha eu perguntar quem são os vizinho, de repente eu os conheço!'

'Ele se chama Hao.'

'O Quê? Tem certeza que é esse o nome?'

'Sim porque, você o conhece?'

'Conheço. Só pode existir um único Shaman com esse nome no mundo. Diga-me pelo amor de Deus. Onde ele está?'

'Por quê?'

'Prometa-me que irá ficar longe dele. É muito perigoso e mau. Pensei que estivesse morto.' "

Amy se virou para as outras que estavam apavoradas com a descoberta e comentou:

'E agora meninas. O que vamos fazer?'

'Talvez possamos conversar com esse rapaz pessoalmente.' Darien falou sensato.

'Isso! Boa idéia. Vou perguntar!'

"'Poderíamos conversar pessoalmente?'

'Claro, chamarei meus outros amigos e assim podemos nos inteirar dos fatos. Onde gostaria de se encontrar?'

'Tem algum lugar em mente?'

'Conhece a Pousada Cumbari?' (não sabemos como se escreve)

'Claro.'

'Está bom as três da tarde?'

'Por favor, estamos com urgência, pode ser mais cedo?'

'Que tal daqui a meia hora?'

'Perfeito, até.' "

Amy fechava o computador com um suspiro desanimado. Imediatamente elas se levantaram indo até a porta rumo a Pousada.

Manta imediatamente ligou para Yoh e Anna informando o que aconteceu; o

suposto reaparecimento de Hao. O casal Asakura esperava ansioso a chegada do grupo.

Manta chegou na casa do amigo em dez minutos. Logo depois os outros chegaram.

'Bom dia!' ele se aproximou dizendo.

'Sou Emy, você é o Manta?' ela perguntou olhando o pequeno rapaz.

'Sou! Muito Prazer.'

'Igualmente, esses são meus amigos: Serena, Darien, Mina, Lita e Ray.'

'Entrem, por favor.' Yoh disse gentilmente. 'Meu nome é Yoh Asakura e essa é minha esposa Anna.'

Eles entraram na Pousada e sentaram-se para conversar.

'Serena, querida, pergunte sobre o que é o espírito protetor?' - Serenitty falava com a mulher que segurava um gato preto.

Antes que ela fizesse a pergunta. Anna respondeu.

'Um espírito protetor de um Shaman é aquele que doa suas habilidades para que seu mestre a utilize.'

Todos se entre olharam não entendendo como a moça havia ouvido a pergunta de Serenitty já que supostamente só elas viam a rainha. Subitamente foram interrompidas por uma voz grossa e rouca vindo da janela.

'Olha só, parece que o Hao não previa esse encontro!' Um homem alto e forte, com cabelos louros a altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos e rosto quadrado dizia sentado na janela da recepção.

'Quem é você e o que quer aqui em minha casa?' Yoh perguntou calmamente.

'Esse homem também estava com o tal Hao no Reino Lunar.' Serenitty sussurrava no

ouvido de Serena.

'Ora, ora, então você é a delatora? Me chamo Jomoh!' Falou zombando da situação.

'O que você quer?' Darien se pronunciou agressivamente.

'Vim aqui por um único motivo: exterminar a família real para que o Hao possa se apossar definitivamente do seu reino.'

'Isso nunca!'

'Fique fora disso, o Rei Shaman não tem nada que se envolver nesse assunto.'

'Como não? Acha que vou permitir uma coisa dessas? Ainda mais na minha casa?'

'Já que insiste! Saito em grande espírito!'

'Amidamaru! Harusame em Futsonomitama! (se alguém isso, e souber como se escreve

poderiam nos dizer? Por favor!)

Yoh que tinha em sua mão uma espada incorporada por Amidamaru se movimentava facilmente e com destreza. Brecava todos os ataques do adversário sem muito esforço, no entanto, vendo sua eminente derrota, Jomoh trapaceou e incorporou um outro espírito.

'Shishio! Venha Agora!'

'Mas que covarde, está usando outro espírito para vencer!' Manta falava inconformado.

'Jomoh! Vamos embora, já vi o que queria ver!'

Todos se viraram para procurar o dono da voz que surgira do telhado. Jomoh acatou a voz de seu mestre inconformado com a interrupção.

'Hao?! O que pretende fazer com essas pessoas?'

'Verá, irmãozinho! Verá!'

E desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

Darien e as meninas estavam estatelados sem entender nada do acontecia.

'O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?' Ray perguntava atordoada com a situação.

'Vamos entrando que conversaremos com mais calma.' Anna dizia mostrando o caminho.

Todos estavam sentados na sala de estar e Yoh servia um chá para acalmar os seus convidados.

'Digam-nos, quem é esse tal de Hao, por favor?' – Lua disse nervosa.

'Nossa, mas é a primeira vez que vejo o espírito de um gato falando.' Manta comentou.

'Não, não! HEHEHEHEH! A Lua não é espírito não! O que acontece é que ela e o Ártemis são seres vindos do antigo Reino Lunar. Assim como nós!' Serena dizia fazendo gestos com as mãos e com uma gota na cabeça!

'Como assim? Vocês não são da Terra, não? Não me digam que vocês são Ets?' Manta ficou mais confuso ainda.

'Não é bem isso!' Mina falava sem graça.

'Há muitos anos atrás, nossa Lua era lar de uma grande civilização regida pela Rainha Serenitty.' Ártemis começou a narrar do colo de sua dona Mina 'Tudo era pacífico até a chegada da maligna Rainha Beryl. Para conquistar o Reino Lunar, a Rainha Beryl libertou o terrível poder do Negaverso. Apesar do seu mundo ter sido destruído, a última esperança da Rainha Serenity era o poder do Cristal Lunar do império e o Cetro da Lua Crescente. Aprisionada por cristais de energia lunar, a rainha manda a Princesa Serena, e as guerreiras da lua para o futuro na terra. Suas memórias foram apagadas. Lua e eu tivemos a tarefa de achar e juntar todas as Sailors para encontrar e proteger a princesa Serena.'

'Então vocês são as famosas Sailors?' Yoh agora falava com os braços segurando a nuca. 'E eu tenho na minha casa o espírito de uma grande rainha?' Yoh gaguejava apontando em direção do espírito de Serenitty.

'Sim! Eu sou Serenitty e essa é minha filha.' Ela dizia mostrando Serena.

'OHHH!' Todos exclamaram.

'Mas e o Hao? Vocês ainda não explicaram para nós!' Lita começava a ficar nervosa. 'E por que ele o chamou de irmãozinho?'

'Porque ele é meu irmão gêmeo.' Yoh falou um pouco apático.

'Irmão?' Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Quer dizer que aquele cara era seu irmão?' Serena perguntava.

'Então você também é inimigo?' Ray falou

'Não! O Hao tem ideais que discordo em todos os sentidos. Por isso ele também é meu inimigo.'

'E quais são esses ideais?' Dessa vez, quem se pronunciou foi Emy.

'O Hao é um dos mais poderosos Shamans existentes.' Anna explicava 'Há mil anos atrás, ele era um Shaman que possuía o poder dos elementos (terra, fogo, água, madeira e ouro - metal) na forma de uma estrela, que é o Gobosei. Infelizmente, alguma coisa o corrompeu e ele se tornou maligno. Hao ficou sabendo da Luta de Shamans e resolveu se tornar o Rei Shaman, para destruir todos os humanos fracos e criar um mundo só de Shamans poderosos. Por isso, a Família Asakura resolveu selar ele numa caverna. Mas, Hao é detentor do poder sobre sua própria encarnação e, por isso, ele é capaz de "ressuscitar" a cada 500 anos para entrar na Luta de Shamans e criar o Reino dos Shamans.'

'Resumindo: ele pretende exterminar toda a raça humana e formar um mundo somente de Shamans.' Yoh complementou.

'E o que é a luta dos shamans?' Lita pergunta interessada.

'É uma luta para que um novo Rei Shaman surja. O mundo precisa de um guia e este guia será um verdadeiro salvador do mundo, o Rei Shaman é capaz de se conectar com o Grande Espírito, que sabe tudo sobre tudo!' Anna explicou.

'Então ele deve estar pretendendo se tornar esse tal Rei Shaman para que seu plano possa acontecer.' Serena completou.

'Seria isso se já não existisse um!' Anna falou orgulhosa.

'E quem é?' Serena perguntou ingênua.

'Hehehehehe' Yoh riu sem graça coçando a cabeça.

'O meu Yoh! É claro! Quem mais poderia ser!' Anna disse segura de si.

'Então, ele pretende nos matar para tomar nosso trono quando chegar a hora.' Darien esclareceu.

'Por isso ele falou que o Reino Lunar seria uma ótima base!' Serenitty comentou.

'Então quer dizer que ele está na Lua?' Yoh perguntou abobado.

'Sim! Ele e alguns outros que não sei quem são, mas todos com uma energia muito pesada.'

Manta estava com a cabeça baixa e murmurando algo incompreensível.

'O que disse Manta?'Yoh perguntou, vendo o amigo aparentemente transtornado.

'Eu sabia que aquela história do homem já ter pisado na Lua era mentira! Se eles realmente tivessem ido até lá com certeza teriam descoberto alguma coisa sobre o Reino da Lua.' Manta falava eufórico. 'E pra ter uma civilização na Lua é sinal que tem oxigênio! Concluindo, então, realmente nunca ninguém da NASA pisou lá! HAHAHAH!' ele ria desesperadamente.

'Nossa Manta, eu estou ficando com medo de você!' Amidamaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez aparecendo do nada.

Todos, ao mesmo tempo, correram juntos para o lado oposto ao de Amidamaru e ficaram lá tremendo de medo. Serena estava a frente do grupo roendo as unhas de medo.

'Poxa vida! A Rainha também é um espírito e ninguém tem medo dela!' Ele falou com uma cachoeira nos olhos.

'Ah Maru! Não fica assim não. É que você apareceu de repente e ninguém esperava' Yoh consolava o amigo também com uma cachoeira nos olhos.

Depois que todos se acostumaram e se acalmaram com a presença do grande guardião eles voltaram a conversar normalmente.

'Quando lutamos com o tal Saito não foi difícil, mas quando ele incorporou o outro tal de Shishio, senti que seria bem mais complicado!' Yoh comentou.

'Sim!' - Amidamaru disse – 'Esse Shishio foi um grande guerreiro do Século XIX e juntou uma gangue que matava muitas pessoas por fins políticos. Andei por aí me informando sobre o assunto. O único que conseguiu derrota-lo foi um grande samurai chamado Kenshin Himura, conhecido como Battousai, o Retalhador.'

'Mais forte que você, Amidamaru?' Manta perguntou.

'Dizem que ele era até mais forte que eu quando vivo. Como ele nasceu muito tempo depois de mim as técnicas de espadachim se aprimoraram.'

'Bom então, porque agente não pede ajuda pra esse Battossai?' Manta perguntou.

'Como é isso?' Ray interrogou.

'Você verá!' Anna disse já pegando o colar de contas que estava preso ao seu pescoço.

Segurando o cordão com a mão direita ela invocou o espírito do samurai do além com seus poderes de Itako:

'A primeiro oração é para o grande pai.

A segunda oração é para a querida mãe.

A terceira oração é para os meus irmãos do além.

Que se comuniquem comigo ao ouvirem minha voz.

Levantem-se ao ouvir o som destas contas.

Desça aqui!

Que desça o espírito de Kenshin Himura'

Em transe ela chamou o espírito do guerreiro e o deixou dentro do cordão que agora estava em torno dele.

'Oro? Oro?' Kenshin perguntou.

'Oro o que?' Anna disse impaciente.

'Ai Anna deixe-o em paz.' Yoh já conhecendo o gênio da esposa disse acenando com a mão. 'Oi, eu sou Yoh e estes são meus companheiros. Estamos precisando de sua ajuda. Você saberia nos dizer quem é o Shishio?'

'Oro? Sim eu conheço. Ele e eu fomos inimigos. O que ele está aprontando desta vez a ponto de vocês me trazerem para cá.'

'Nada de mais, só que ele e um outro chamado Saito são espíritos guardiões do Jomoh. Esse junto com Hao estão tentando eliminar os seres humanos.' Yoh falou calmamente.

'Nada de mais!? Isso é inaceitável.' Kenshin dizia com os olhos arregalados. 'Mas o Saito também era inimigo do Shishio! O que houve para eles se unirem?'

'Provavelmente eles não tiveram escolha.' Anna falou secamente.

'Pois é.' Yoh continuava. 'Então, estávamos nos perguntando se você poderia nos ajudar a acabar com eles.'

'Oro? E como eu posso fazer isso? Não sou nem mais vivo!'

'Pode usar o meu corpo e assim juntos, eu você e Amidamaru iremos acabar com isso. O que acha?'

'Oro? Amidamaru? O legendário Samurai? Lutar ao lado dele? Mas isso seria uma honra!' Ele falou.

Dessa maneira Kenshin Himura se tornou um espírito guardião de Yoh Asakura junto com o legendário Amidamaru.

'Anna, o que acha de ligar para o Horo-Horo, o Ren e os outros?'

'Sim, vou fazer!'

'Por enquanto, vocês podem ficar na pousada, por via das dúvidas.' Yoh os convidou. 'o Hao é muito forte e não pouparia a vida de ninguém.'

'Mas nós somos muitos e tem as outras que ainda não foram informadas' Darien falou

'Outras? Tem mais?' – Amidamaru perguntou

'Sim ainda tem a Setsuna, Michuru, Haruka, Hotaru.' Serena disse saudosa.

'Não tem problema, pois a Pousada ainda não foi inaugurada e tem quartos para todos.' Anna falou 'É mais seguro vocês ficarem aqui.'

'Quando o Ryu souber que aqui tem tantas mulheres vai ficar doido!' Manta comentou baixinho com Amidamaru.

'Já estou até vendo! Ele vai até se esquecer do Lyserg.'

'Oro? Oro? Kaoro vai me matar! É capaz dela vir até aqui só pra brigar comigo.' Kenshin disse com muitas lágrimas nos olhos.

'Quer dizer que você também tem uma Anna pra te controlar?' Amidamaru brincou com Kenshin.

'Eu ouvi isso! – Anna falou para Amidamaru, que congelou com o olhar sinistro se desfazendo em mil pedaços.

'É melhor nós terminarmos essa conversa mais tarde!' Manta falou sem graça juntando os caquinhos de Amidamaru.

'Oro?' Kenshin falou bem baixinho 'ela é pior que a Kaoro, é melhor eu ir a traz do Maru.'

E ele foi a traz do Manta que levava Amidamaru para longe dos olhares congelantes de Anna.

Em quanto Serena e os outros foram buscar suas coisas para a temporada na Pousada dos Asakura, Anna e Yoh ligavam para seus amigos informando a situação.

'E aí Ren? Como vão as coisas?' Yoh falava

'Vão indo!' desanimado

'Mas que desânimo. E a Taeling, como está?'

'Nem me fala nessa garota! Não posso nem ouvir falar dela!'

'Mas o que aconteceu?'

'Ela não me larga. Acha que é minha dona. Fica só me controlando. "Onde você vai? Com quem ta falando?" ' Ren imitava a mulher com a voz fina. 'Nem somos namorados nem nada. Foi só um caso!'

'Heheh!' Yoh se divertia. 'Queria ver se você fosse casado com a Anna, hihih?' ele falava baixinho para ela não o escutar.

'Hum! Mas ela pelo menos é forte e te ajuda. Ela te ajudou muito a se tornar o Rei Shaman! Aquela garota é uma inútil! Fica se auto denominando minha noiva!'

'Ah! Ela não é inútil. Só não tem poderes shamans!'

'YOH!!!!' – Anna gritou do outro cômodo 'NÃO É PRA FICAR FOFOCANDO!!!!'

'Ih!' Yoh falou com um sorrido maroto para o lado 'a Anna já tá gritando.'

'Heheheh. Ela não mudou nada!'

'Eu é que sei! Mas deixa ela de lado!'

'NEM PENSE EM FICAR FALANDO SOBRE MIM, YOHHHHH' a mulher gritava com um ar demoníaco. 'TRATE DE IR DIRETO AO ASSUNTO.'

'Agora ela tá brava mesmo, hihih!'

'E o que ela tanto grita?'

'Ah, é que parece que o Hao reapareceu e agente ta ligando pro pessoal!'

'Mas onde?'

'Ih, meu amigo. É uma longa história. É melhor você vir aqui. Pelo telefone você vai achar

que eu tô ficando maluco.'

'Então, estarei partindo para o Japão o mais cedo possível. Bom que me livro daquela mulherzinha impertinente.'

'Cê ta bem arranjado!'

'Mal arranjado, você quer dizer!'

'Hehehe!'

'Então até amanhã! Estou louco pra saber do que se trata.'

'Até!'

'Pronto!' Yoh falava consigo mesmo 'Agora os outros.'

Yoh ligou pra cada um, sempre simpático e amigável. Quando, enfim terminou, Ryu chegou abrindo a porta:

'Patrão Yoh, cheguei!' Hyu dizia cheio de sacolas de compras nas mãos.

'Que bom!' Anna respondeu e sem nem ao menos esperar disse 'Estou morrendo de fome,

vai preparar alguma coisa pra mim porque o Yoh é péssimo cozinheiro. Além do mais vamos ter visitas.'

'Visitas? Quem?' Ele perguntava curioso

'Você verá! Agora anda logo!' estava impaciente.

'É pra já, patroa Anna!' passou a mão no topete e foi pra cozinha.

Enquanto isso na árvore Manta, Amidamaru e Kenshin conversavam amigavelmente.

'Mas me diga, Ela é sempre assim?' Kenshin perguntava meio amedrontado se lembrando de Kaoro.

'É' Manta respondeu 'você nem a conheceu mais nova! Ela era muito pior!' falava se lembrando das vezes em que ela descontava sua ira nele.

'Lembra quando ela chegou aqui e me prendia naquele maldito cordão e fazia o Yoh treinar até desmaiar.' Amidamaru comentou com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Nossa!' Kenshin falava com os olhos arregalados 'Pior que a Kaoro! Pelo menos ela não ficava fazendo isso comigo, só com o Yahiko e o Sano.

'E quando o Horo-Horo apareceu pela primeira vez. Ela estava insuportável. Chequei até a chamá-la de cobra!'

'O que foi um erro!' Amidamaru comentou rindo.

'É! Ela quase me matou!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Tem alguém falando de mim!' Anna estava irada com os punhos fechados.

'Que é isso, Anna! É só impressão!' Yoh tentava acalmar a esposa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OBS: Esses personagens não nos pertencem, porque se fosse nosso estaríamos ricas.....

Olá!!! Essa é a nossa primeira fic.........esperamos que gostem e por favor mandem reviews .... nem que seja pra falar mal.........

Mil Beijos

Irmãs Gêmeas Ativar...

KyKa


	2. Capítulo II

  
  
**Capitulo II**   


Na manhã seguinte, a pousada estava repleta de pessoas. As meninas acordaram e foram logo se dirigindo para o refeitório. Ryu que já tinha preparado o café estava conversando com Yoh:

'Mas me diga, patrão, quem são esses convidados misteriosos que vocês têm? E o que é tão importante para chamar os outros?'

'Já, já você vai saber!'Yoh falava com seu típico risinho.

'Bom Dia! Que cheiro bom!' Serena disse sorridente entrando no refeitório com água na boca.

'Bom dia Serena, como passou a noite?' Yoh perguntou hospitaleiro.

'Ah! Dormi feito uma pedra.'

Assim que Ryu bateu os olhos na moça surgiram dois corações neles, mas logo foi desfeito quando Darien entrou lhe dando um apaixonado beijo de bom dia. Mas logo as outras meninas chegavam deixaram Ryu incontrolável. 'Que bonitinhas!' ele dizia com as mãos juntas e corações saindo pelos olhos. Não sabia pra qual olhar. Eram muitas mulheres juntas pra ele.

'Ryu! Controle-se!' Anna ordenou baixinho fuzilando o homem.

A Rainha juntou-se com Amidamaru, Kenshin, Mosuke (Lembram do amigo do Amidamaru que fez a espada dele? Pois é ele virou o espírito protetor do Manta de vez, já que a Anna treinou ele pra ser um Shaman) e o Lagartixa. Os cinco estavam conversando, entre si na mesa do café da manhã. Serenitty sentia-se feliz por não estar tão só como antes.

'Estou tão aliviada pela rainha. Ela está se dando bem com seus novos companheiros.' Serena falou para Darien.

'Nossa olha que roupa mais engraçada!' Mina cochichava com Lita, Ray e Amy, com uma cara sapeca. As meninas davam risadinhas olhando Ryu pelo canto dos olhos. Este arrumava o topete cada vez mais.

'E olha o topete! Hihihih' Lita completou.

'Ah, meninas' Amy chamou atenção 'não fala assim dele, não!'

'Cês já viram o topete Elvis Presley que esse tal de Ryu tem?' Serena chegou na conversa de pára-quedas.

Amy deu um longo suspiro enquanto ouvia suas amigas dando risadinhas dos comentários.

Os cinco espíritos riam com a história da vida de cada um. Foi então que Kenshin recebeu uma cacetada na cabeça.

'Kenshin, Como você foi me deixar sozinha!!!'

'Oro? Oro?'

Ele ficou paralisado tremendo sem olhar para lugar nenhum.

'Ih! Quem é essa maluca aí?' Horo-Horo que acabava de entrar perguntou chamando a atenção para si.

'Kororôôôôôô!' o espírito completou.

'E aí Horo-Horo?' Yoh foi cumprimentar o amigo.

'To muito bem!'

'Meninas, esse aqui é meu grande amigo Horo-Horo!'

'O quê? "Boro-Boro"?' Serena perguntou sem entender.

'NÃO! ...É HORO-HORO!' Ele falava com a sobrancelha levantada.

Yoh começou a rir se lembrando do dia em que eles se conheceram. Ele disse que seu nome parecia nome de tinta, Borro-Borro. Mas sabendo que o amigo não gostava que brincassem com seu nome disse:

'E a sua plantação de Fugi?' Yoh perguntou acalmando o amigo.

'Melhor impossível!' falou sentando-se à mesa logo pegando alguma coisa pra comer.

"Splat!" Outra cacetada na cabeça do Kenshin

'Ishi! A maluca outra vez....' Horo-Horo comentou baixinho com Yoh.

'Kaoro? O que ta fazen.....'

'Isso é por me deixar preocupada com você.'

"Splat."

'Essa agora é por estar aqui conversando e se divertindo e nem se lembrando que eu existo.'

'Com todo o respeito, isso não é verdade!' Amidamaru defendeu o mais novo amigo 'Ele fala todo o tempo da senhora!'

'Aposto que só fica reclamando.' fuzilou o marido.

'Mas Kaoro, este servo...'

'NÃO VEM COM ESSA CONVESA "DESTE SERVO" NÃO. VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR COMIGO AGORA......'

'Ei senhora!'Amidamaru dizia 'Não é bem isso. Kenshim falava bem da senhora. Estávamos agora mesmo comentando de quando o seu filho nasceu.

'Ele também contou que quando a senhora foi seqüestrada ele ficou louco e daria sua vida para salvar a sua.' Mosuke ajudou.

Kaoro estava agora suspirando apaixonada, grudada no braço de marido, mais calma.

'Mas porque está aqui?' ela perguntou curiosa

'Oro?'

'É por que precisamos da ajuda dele para acabar com o Shishio.' Yoh se intrometeu na conversa dos espíritos

'Me explica essa história direito...'

'Daqui a pouco' Yoh disse 'Quando os outros chegarem.'

'Ih! Que suspense!' Horo-Horo disse.

'Vocês viram que gracinha esse tal de Horo-Horo?' Mina cochichou bem baixinho no ouvido de Lita.

'Quem? O Boro-Boro?' Serena que chegou de mansinho se intrometendo na conversa.

'Não seja pateta Serena! Ele já falou que é HORO-HORO!' Ray se intrometeu irritada com a amiga distraída.

'Quê? Estão falando comigo?'

'Não!' Mina tentava disfarçar a situação. 'A gente só tava se perguntando se você também não tem um espírito protetor?' dizia abanando as mãos.

'Apresento a vocês o Kororô!' Horo-Horo falava orgulhoso de seu espírito.

'Ahh! Que lindinho!' Todas se entusiasmaram com a aparição do pequeno Kororô.

'Manta?' Serena chamou.

'Hum?'

'Ele é parente seu?' Ela perguntou inocente.

Todas as meninas a puxaram tampando a boca da amiga para que ela não pudesse falar mais nenhuma asneira.

'Por maior que seja a semelhança, eles não são parentes!' Ren que acabava de chegar se intrometeu na conversa. Manta estava completamente vermelho de raiva.

'Seu chato!' Manta resmungou baixinho

'Chegou na hora certa, Ren!' Yoh falou com seu costumeiro sorriso. 'junte-se a nós no café da manhã!'

Depois de ser devidamente apresentado, Ren se sentou ao lado de Yoh e soltou um comentário malicioso.

'Quer dizer então que você já se cansou da Anna a ponto de ter um Haren particular?'

Yoh sem resposta só conseguiu rir do comentário.

'Se vocês acham que eu sou idiota a ponto de não ouvir vocês a essa distância, então é melhor procurarem um médico!' Anna fuzilava os dois.

'Cara! Agora até eu fiquei com medo dela!' Ren disse tremendo.

"Trim trim." Todos ouviram um celular.

'Ai meu Deus é a Taeling outra vez.' Ren disse aterrorizado olhando o celular.

'Me salva Yoh!!!' Ren jogou o telefone para o amigo.Yoh completamente desesperado e sem saber o que falar olhava para a esposa suplicando ajuda.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e pegou o telefone bruscamente da mão de Yoh.

'Alô!' ela disse fria.

'Éh! Acho que liguei errado!' a outra disse atordoada.

'Não, você ligou certo!'

'Então quem é você que está com o celular do meu querido Ren?' a mulher enciumada disse.

'Em primeiro lugar ele não é seu!' falou mais fria ainda. 'Em segundo acho que devia se mancar e perceber que você está sendo intransigente. Em terceiro você está me incomodando.'

'O quê? Co.....'

Desligou o telefone sem responder a pergunta da mulher que há essa hora já devia estar enfurecida com Anna.

'Muito obrigado, Anna!' Ren falou aliviado 'Ela fica me perturbando!'

'É deu pra notar.'

'Mas o que de tão urgente vocês tinham para nos contar?' Horo-Horo perguntou.

'Tem a ver com o Hao!' Ren disse lembrando do telefonema do Yoh.

'O Hao!' todos exclamaram em uníssono.

'Com licença?' Michuru falou entrando no cômodo.

'Oi meninas!' Serena cumprimentava com muita euforia. 'Essas aqui são Setsuna,

Michuru, Haruka, Hotaru, nossas amigas.

'Eu não acredito que tem mais!' Ryu falava eufórico com corações transbordando pelos olhos.

'Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, podemos começar.' Anna falou.

Yoh, Anna e as meninas esclareceram os fatos e todos estavam cada vez mais de boca aberta com o relato estranho deles.

'Eu não acredito que o Hao esteja fazendo isso!' Ryu falou desanimado.

'Hum! Desse cara a gente pode esperar tudo!' Ren comentou.

'Vocês tem que ter muito cuidado com ele, pois é muito perigoso!' Serenitty falou preocupada.

'Não se preocupa não Rainha, deixa que eu cuido das meninas pra Senhora!' Horo-Horo falou com um sorriso maroto.

'Eu não preciso que você cuide delas, posso fazer isso sozinha!' Haruka falou com raiva.

'Ele falou "sozinha"?' Manta cochichou com Ryu.

'É porque é uma mulher!' Amy esclareceu baixinho.

'Uma MULHER?' Manta e Ryu falaram juntos.

'Disfarça, disfarça.....!' Amy falava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha abanando as mãos sem graça.

'Já passam das nove, temos que trabalhar!' Darien comentou.

'É perigoso vocês ficarem sozinhos. E se o Hao resolver atacar vocês enquanto estiverem fora?' Manta falou.

'Mas temos que ir... tenho que ir na Creche cuidar de uns assuntos' Serena que era dona da creche mais conhecida de Tóquio disse.

'Eu também tenho que ver uns pacientes....' Amy disse

'Hoje posso ficar aqui, mas amanhã terei que ir para estúdio de gravação...' Ray comentou, já que estava gravando seu primeiro CD.

'Eu posso ficar aqui por hora. Mais daqui há alguns dias tenho que encenar minha peça' Mina comentou.

'Eu preciso ir até o restaurante.' – Foi a vez de Lita.

'Por que? Você trabalha em um?' Anna logo perguntou interessada.

'Sim e sou chefe do restaurante!'

Anna deu um risinho malicioso.

'Ih! Tá complicando' Yoh coçou a cabeça desanimado.

'Mas...' Haruka falou 'porque vocês acham que as Sailors precisam de proteção. Somos fortes o suficientes para nos proteger sozinhas sem ajuda de ninguém.'

'Isso é porque você não conhece o Hao!' Ren disse.

'Bom, então, o que nós vamos fazer para contornar essa situação?' Manta perguntava.

'Este servo tem uma idéia! E se os rapazes se dividirem ficando cada um responsável por alguém.

'Bom, eu acho boa idéia.' Horo-Horo falou 'Tirei mesmo umas férias e estou aqui para ajudar.

'Não posso ficar, pois tenho compromissos em Londres!' Michuru falou.

'Eu vou acompanhá-la!' Haruka completou.

'Eu tenho que viajar, pois tenho um encontro com cientistas nos EUA.' Hotaru se explicou

'Eu tenho que voltar para a Porta do Tempo.'Setsuna falou. 'Mas se precisarem, por favor, me avisem!'

'Isso! Qualquer coisa nos avisem!' Michuru concordou.

'Então vamos ver' Anna, como sempre autoritária, manipulou a situação pensando quais seriam os melhores pares: 'Ren fica cuidando da Amy, Horo-Horo da Mina, Ryu fica com a Lita, Yoh cuida da Serena. Darien nos avisa se acontecer alguma coisa Eu cuido da Ray. A Rainha Serenitty fica do lado do Amidamaru e do Kenshin. o Manta cuida da pousada comigo..... Agora que todos já sabem o que fazer nesse meio tempo vamos treinar....

'Treinar o que?' Serena perguntou inocente enquanto todos já tinham fugido da sala.

Darien voltou para buscar sua tapada mulher que nunca entendia nada.

'Desculpe-me! É que já está na hora de irmos para o trabalho!'

Seguindo as ordens de Anna, Yoh ficou responsável por Serena.

'Ei, Yoh, Já que você ta aqui, será que podia me dar ma mãozinha com as crianças?' Serena perguntou.

'Claro'

'Ih, não sabe no que está se metendo' Lua comentou para a Rainha que prendeu o riso.

Ryu que estava junto da Lita, foi até o seu restaurante.

Eles entraram no local e ela logo lhe ofereceu uma cadeir

a na cozinha. Ele ficava prestando atenção em todos os movimentos da moça.

'Você quer uma mãozinha?' Ryu perguntou. 'Estou aqui sem fazer nada mesmo!'

'Bem se você quiser pode me ajudar a mexer isso aqui.' Ela mostrou a ele uma panela no fogo.

Ryu logo levantou-se e foi ajudar a moça.

Enquanto isso na pousada, Ray estava sentada estudando a música que ia gravar no dia seguinte e Mina ficou brincando com Kororô.

'Como você é bonitinho!' A moça comentou.

'Que bom que gostou do meu espírito protetor!' Horo-Horo disse meio vermelho.

"_Como ela é bonita" _Horo-Horo pensava_. "Que cabelo mais sedoso. Ai! Acho que estou me apaixonando."_

'Mas, então' Mina puxava assunto com Horo-Horo 'Como esse espírito tão bonitinho pode lutar contra um adversário grande e perigoso?'

'Na verdade, quem luta sou eu! O Kororô só me empresta sua força.' Ele disse tentando impressionar a moça.

'Kororôôôôôôôô!'

'Ah bom!'

Horo- Horo e Mina ficaram em silêncio.

"_Ai Horo-Horo fala alguma coisa!" E_le pensava nervoso. Abriu a boca pra falar, mas não saia som. Estava realmente nervoso.

'Seu nome é bem diferente, de onde vem?' Ártemis que estava junto com sua dona disse quase lendo os pensamentos de Horo-Horo.

'Eu sou descendente da Tribo Inu, uma tribo antiga da parte norte do Japão.'

'Eu ouvi dizer que você tem uma plantação de alguma coisa?' Mina perguntou.

'É, tenho sim! É de folhas Fugi para proteger da extinção Koroppo Kuru, a alma sagrada da Tribo Inu.'

'Ai que lindo!' Mina se emocionou com a narrativa do rapaz.

'E você? De onde você vem?'

'Sou da Inglaterra.' Ela começou a falar quando Horo-Horo a interrompeu.

'Ah! Temos um amigo que também é de lá!' _"Seu idiota, era só o que me faltava, ficar falando de outro cara pra uma gracinha como essa! Assim você vai estragar tudo!" _Mas me desculpa, eu te interrompi! _"Ah moleque....Boa saída!"_

'Então, vim para o Japão quando precisaram da minha ajuda.'

'Sérioooo.... !!' _"Cara você é um demente, fala alguma coisa menos inútil" _E de onde vem seus poderes?

'Vênus!'

'Opa! Planeta do Amor!' Horo-Horo agora tinha vontade de bater na própria cara.

'Alem do amor, também da beleza, da arte, harmonia!' Mina explicava ingênua.

Ártemis,com uma gota na cabeça, suspirava com a ingenuidade da moça.

'E você usa todos esses atributos do seu poder? A beleza já deu pra notar que você usa!' Ele falava com o rosto completamente vermelho. _"Agora que você vai levar um tabefe na cara"- _elepensou esperando o ato.

'Obrigada.' Ela falou orgulhosa do elogio.

'Mina posso falar com você um segundo?' Ray que estava passando, perguntou.

"_Ufa" _ Horo-Horo suspirou aliviado

'Por que você não a chama para dar uma volta, um passeio pelas redondezas?' O gato falava dando uma piscadela para Horo-Horo.

'Boa idéia! Boa idéia! Valeu gatinho!' Ele se animava com o conselho.

'Não é gatinho, é Artemis!' Ele falou dando meia volta e indo em direção do jardim.

'O que foi?' Mina perguntou quando as duas chegaram em um canto.

'Você está dando uma de Serena? O cara ta te dando a maior cantada e você não deu a mínima indicação de nada....logo você que é espertinha!' A mulher falava seriamente com a amiga. 'Ele é o maior gatinho! Deixa de ser idiota!'

'Jura!' Ela falou com estrelinhas nos olhos e um sorriso escandaloso.

'Volta já pra lá e vê se não da outro fora desses.'

Ray sentou-se na poltrona perto de Anna e continuou estudando sua partitura.

'Você está gravando um CD?' Anna perguntou

'Sim. Estou! É o meu primeiro álbum.' Ela respondeu não tirando a atenção do que estava fazendo.

'Hum.' Anna estava atenta na moça. 'Você tem poderes espirituais, não tem?'

Ray parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para a outra:

'Por que?'

'Porque estou vendo que tem, e não os desenvolveu o suficiente.' Anna respondeu secamente.

'Sou uma Miko. É verdade! Por quê?'

'Hum.... Já está decidido! Vou te treinar!'

'Como assim me treinar?' Ray disse estranhando o comportamento da outra.

'Não adianta, já está decidido!' E ela saiu do cômodo onde estavam não dando chance da outra revidar.

'Ela é assim mesmo! Acostume-se!' Manta falava 'Ela cismou que ia me treinar e acabou conseguindo!'

'Daqui a pouco ela vai esquecer dessa história!' A moça falou sem dar importância.

'Não se iluda! Ela colocou na cabeça que ia te treinar e ela vai te treinar, você querendo ou não!'

'Era algo importante?' – Horo-Horo perguntou preocupado à Mina depois da conversa com Ray.

'Sim, algo de extrema importância.'

'O quê ?'

'Coisas de mulher' Ela disse abanando a mão.

'Ah!'

'Onde estávamos?' Ela perguntou com o sorriso mais encantador que tinha a oferecer.

Horo-Horo era o pimentão em pessoa. Estava quase explodindo de vermelho.

'Quer dar uma volta?' _"Aceita, por favor!"_

'Claro! Por que não!' Ela disse sorridente e enlaçando seu braço no dele carinhosamente.

Ele nesse momento estava petrificado com seu coração na boca. Quando passaram pela Ray, Mina deu uma piscadela para sua amiga salvadora.

"BUÁÁÁÁ! BUÁÁÁ! BUÁÁÁ!"

'Calma bebê, calma!' Yoh que sempre era tão calmo, agora era uma pilha de nervos ambulante. 'Maru! O que eu faço?' Dizia chorando de desespero.

'Não sei, Yoh! Sinto muito por não poder te ajudar!' Amidamaru dizia com uma cachoeira nos olhos.

'Kenshin! Por favor! Você já teve filho! Me ajuda!' Yoh já tinha um lago ao seu redor de tantas lágrimas.

'Oro? Oro? Este servo não tinha jeito com o Kenjizinho!' Ele estava com os olhos estatelados para seu novo mestre. 'Na verdade, Kenjizinho vivia me batendo. Mas a Kaoro tinha o maior jeito.' Ele deu a idéia.

'Por favor Senhora Kaoro, Me salva!' Ele suplicava para a mulher.

'E o que tenho que fazer?' Ela apareceu do nada.

'Kaoro em forma de bola de fogo! Incorporar!' Ele fazia o ritual de incorporação.

Yoh acalmava todas aquelas crianças desesperadas, sem muitos esforços.

'Tia Serena? Tia?' Uma criança puxava a roupa da mulher.

'Aquele moço ali fica falando sozinho o tempo todo!' A criança dedurava o antes atrapalhado homem que agora estava com duas crianças nos braços como uma verdadeira mãe.

Serena ficou paralisada olhando a cena com calma, para não tirar conclusões erradas sobre o musculoso rapaz, agora, com gestos delicados.

Yoh cantava antigas melodias de ninar até que toas as crianças dormiram tranqüilamente.

'Ufa! As crianças de hoje em dia são mais agitadas!' Kaoro falava já ao lado de seu Kenshin.

'Nossa! Ainda bem!' Serena falou aliviada para si mesma depois de constatar que Kaoro saiu de Yoh.

'Nem acredito que conseguimos acalmar essas crianças. Valeu mesmo, Senhora Kaoro!' Agradeceu aliviado por seu sofrimento ter terminado.

'Este servo soube escolher uma boa e bela esposa.'

'Ai Kenshin!' Ela suspirava apaixonadamente.

'Gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de me casar e ter filhos' Amidamaru comentou triste.

'Ah Maru! Não fica assim!' Yoh falava consolando o amigo que assim como ele estava com cachoeiras nos olhos.

'Ah! Que amizade mais bonita!' Serena se aproximava dos companheiros.

'Heheh!' Yoh deu seu costumeiro sorrisinho sem graça.

'Confesso que o seu espírito protetor conseguiu uma proeza. Essas crianças são agitadas mesmo. Agora pelo menos podemos descansar aliviados esperando a hora dos pais virem buscar seus filhos.' Serena comentou

'Buá!' Uma criança acordou e começou a chorar.

'Ah não! E agora!'

'Se vocês quiserem eu posso ajudar!!!' Rainha Serenitty ofereceu ajuda.

'Mas Rainha?' Serena disse

'Eu posso contar histórias.'

'Bom então, será uma honra incorporar um espírito de Rainha. Serenitty em bola de fogo! Incorporar!'

Yoh estava agora com gestos requintados e delicados. Serena tinha a boca aberta caída no chão.

"_Que incrível!!"_ Ela pensava.

Serenitty começou a narrar a história:

"Era uma vez, em um grande e calmo reino que ficava na Lua...".

Kaoro, Amidamaru Serena e Kenshin se entre olharam. E se sentaram para ouvir a narrativa de Yoh incorporado pela Rainha. As crianças nem piscavam. Prestavam tanta atenção que só se ouvia a voz do rapaz.

"... uma bela princesa chamada Serena..."

'Tia Serena!'

Serena disfarçava abanando as mãos para as crianças dando pequenos risinhos sem graça.

"Ela encantada pela beleza do planeta Terra se apaixonou pelo rei que a comandava. Endimion era seu nome e sua conselheira se chamava Beryl. Ela era apaixonada pelo Rei, mas este já estava noivo de Serena. Beryl inconformada com a derrota uniu-se as forças do mal para acabar com o casal apaixonado. Vendo o desenrolar dos fatos, a mãe de Serena, Rainha Serenitty."

'E como termina a história, tio?' As crianças falavam sonolentas.

'Muito, muito tempo depois, os dois terminam se casando e viveram felizes para sempre...' Ele falava olhando para Serena.

'Conta outra...' Uma da crianças pedia bocejando.

'Outro dia...Sua mãe já deve estar chegando, querida.'

'Ahhhhhh' Todos resmungaram inconformados.

Uma a uma, as mães vieram e depois que todas as crianças foram embora Yoh respirou aliviado.

'Nunca pensei que cuidar de criança era pior do que treinar com a Anna.

'Vamos embora...'

'Nem precisa falar duas vezes.'

Depois do delicioso jantar feito por Ryu e Lita, todos se dirigiram para seus dormitórios. Anna se orgulhou por ter feito tão perfeita união. Cada qual foi para seu destinado quarto descansar.

Mina, Ray Lita e Amy ficaram em um quarto, Serena e Darien em outro. Ren, Horo-horo, Ryu e Manta dormiam todos num mesmo cômodo.

'E aí Mina?' Ray perguntou com segundas intenções – que passeio demorado aquele heim?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hihihih....Se quiserem saber o resto da conversa, leiam no próximo capítulo.......

Espero que gostem desse e que reviews.

Bjs....

Irmãs Gêmeas Ativar....

KyKa


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capitulo III**_

Mina, Ray Lita e Amy ficaram em um quarto, Serena e Darien em outro. Ren, Horo-Horo, Ryu e Manta dormiam todos num mesmo quarto.

'E aí Mina?' Ray perguntou com segundas intenções. 'Que passeio demorado aquele, heim?'

'Hihihihihih!' Escutava a moça de longo cabelos loiros.

'Pode contando tudo por que estou me correndo!'. Lita falava curiosa .

'Ele é muito fofo!'. A menina suspirava com as mãos entrelaçadas e estrelinhas nos olhos.

'E...????'. Elas falaram juntas esperando um relatório completo.

'Aí que.....'. Ela ficou com o olhar sonhador vago perdido no espaço.

'Conta logo!'. Amy estava ansiosa.

'Aí que ... o beijo dele é MUITO bom.'. Estava vermelha.

'Sabia!!!!'. Ray disse animada.

'Essa aí, não perde tempo, heim.'

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

'Mas, oh Horo-Horo?'. Manta puxou assunto com o rapaz que estava olhando o teto. 'Eu bem vi você dando o maior mole pra Mina, hoje.'

Horo-Horo estava um pimentão.

'Desembucha aí, cara!'. Ryu disse.

'Me deixa em paz!'. Ele estava morrendo de vergonha.

'Deixa de ser idiota!'. Ren ralhou. 'Se você ficou o dia inteiro à toa com aquela gracinha e não fez nada, é só desse nome que posso te chamar.'

'Então posso dizer que sou o maior espertalhão do mundo! HAHAHAH!'. Ele falou com cara de maníaco.

'Quer dizer que você limpou a teia de aranha, heim?'. Ren brincou.

'Esse aí não perde tempo em serviço'. Manta disse. 'Tinha que ver, estava aos amassos com a bonitinha.

'Você ficou me espionando?....' Horo-Horo tinha uma faísca de ira nos olhos.

'Fiquei mesmo, e não me arrependo. Você não ia contar mesmo.'

'Então?' Ren dizia curioso e com um sorriso sacana olhando para Manta. 'Como é que foi?'

'Ele só faltou despir a mulher... Libido a flor da pela! Parecia que tinha anos que não beijava alguém!'

'Ei! Querem parar de falar de mim como se não estivesse aqui.' Os rapazes ignoraram o envergonhado Horo-Horo e continuaram.

'Não sabe da maior. Ouvi uns certos gemidos femininos e tudo.' Manta tentava contar muito entusiasmado o que viu.

'É! Tá podendo!'. Ryu comentou com inveja.

'Também ouvi eles combinando de sair de noite.'

'Ei pêra aí! Como você conseguiu ouvir tudo isso?' Horo-Horo perguntou enfurecido.

'Eu mandei o Mosuke ver o que estava acontecendo. Você estava tão excitado que nem percebeu a presença do meu guardião.'

'Mas que intrometido....' Ele partiu pra cima de Manta dando vários socos.

Só se ouviu o Manta berrando na pousada. Yoh foi ver o que estava acontecendo e encontrou o amigo com o olho roxo.

'O que está acontecendo?' Yoh perguntou. 'Acho melhor vocês fazerem silêncio ou então a Anna vem pessoalmente dizer isso.'

'Pode deixar!' Ryu falou segurando Horo-Horo pra não acabar de matar o Manta.

'Mas o que é isso?' Yoh perguntou recriminando a bagunça 'Por que ele ta assim?'

'Por que esse idiota, bisbilhoteiro ficou me espiando.'

'E o que foi que houve?'

'O Horo-Horo ta comendo a Mina!' Ren falou calmamente do seu canto.

Horo-Horo foi pra cima do rapaz, mas Bason não deixou. Yoh, como sempre, apaziguou a situação.

'Não se estressa. Se não ta vendo que eles estão com inveja. Ela é uma gracinha e você ta namorando uma atriz inglesa famosa. Quem mais não ia querer isso?'

Horo-Horo se acalmou entrando pra debaixo do cobertor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

'E como foi, Mina?'

'Fiquei com todos os meus cabelos arrepiados. Me senti nas nuvens. Tem muita química entre nós. Ai, nem sei contar. Maravilhoso. Nosso beijo se encaixou perfeitamente.'

'Que legal!'. Lita pulava na cama eufórica pela felicidade da amiga.

'O que ta acontecendo aqui?'. Serena entrava no quarto de mansinho.

'Serena. Antes de você dar uma mancada amanhã é melhor agente te contar, senta aí!'

'Contar o que?'

'Que a Mina está de namorico com o Horo-Horo'. Amy disse.

'O quê?'

'É, ta dando uns beijinhos.'

'Que espertinha! Enquanto eu fico me matando na creche você fica aqui só se divertindo.'

'Ah, não reclama não.' Mina falou pra Serena. 'Você é casada com seu príncipe encantado, e eu estou à procura do meu!'

Todas as meninas suspiravam apaixonadamente com o comentário de Mina.

'Ah meninas! Acho melhor irmos dormir que amanhã temos que acordar cedo. A tal da Anna é exigente.' Lua comentou desanimada.

'E mandona'. Artemis completou.

Ray lembrando do que aconteceu anteriormente falou. 'Vocês acreditam que ela resolveu treinar meus poderes espirituais?'

'Que legal, Ray!' Serena disse emocionada. 'Já pensou se você se tornar um Shaman também? Fazendo aquelas coisas todas que o Yoh e a Anna sabem fazer! Assim!!!!' Serena tentava representar a luta que presenciou de Yoh com Jomoh, fazia mímicas, cortava o ar com chutes e braçadas como se fosse um ninja. 'Yah! Yah! Yah!'

'É! Agora que está falando, não seria tão ruim assim! Vou pensar melhor sobre esse assunto!'

'Viva!'Viva!'Serena pulava sobre as amigas animadamente.

'Boa Noite Serena!' Lita falou rindo com a garota pulando em cima dela

'Ah Serena, só você pra se comportar assim a essa altura do campeonato!' Mina disse rindo do comportamento infantil da outra.

'Eu joguei pedra na cruz pra merecer isso!' Ray falava olhando para o céu pela janela. A moça era bem menos infantil que a outra.

'Relaxa! Serena sempre vai ser assim!' Amy falou pra Ray que estava ficando um pouco nervosa com a atitude infantil de Serena.

'É tem razão!'Falou conformada.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Todos acordaram cedo. Ryu já estava, a mando de Anna, na cozinha preparando o café. Lita se ofereceu para ajudar. Ela e o rapaz estavam se dando muito bem. Eles haviam ficado todo o dia juntos no restaurante. Ryu estava encantado com bela a moça.

Todos estavam conversando amigavelmente. Serenitty contou como havia sido útil na creche da filha e como estava feliz podendo ajudar.

Serena ficou em paz ouvindo o relado da Rainha. Ela achava que a bela mulher não conseguiria nunca se enturmar. No entanto, Serenitty era muito simpática e social, mais do que se imaginava.

Yoh contou sobre seu árduo trabalho. Como foi difícil controlar as crianças. Como ele teve que ter calma. Como Kaoro tinha lhe ajudado, depois que já não agüentava mais, fazendo todas as crianças dormirem.

Anna, incrivelmente, brincou dando um risinho malicioso dizendo que ela mesma não podia ter pensado em melhor treinamento.

Todos ficaram de queixo caído com essa brincadeira. Anna não tinha esse hábito. Ela sempre se comportava de maneira fria. Todos sabiam que a garota de olhos âmbar tinha um gênio terrível. Dificilmente uma pessoa tinha coragem de contrariar suas vontades.

Logo depois do café os pares se juntaram para irem trabalhar. Yoh pediu, na verdade suplicou, para Anna revezamento, o que é lógico; teve um não como resposta. Ela ainda o chamou de preguiçoso.

Só de imaginar mais um dia na creche tinha calafrios. Pelo menos Serena combinou que antes de irem para casa eles parariam em uma loja de doces para comer um pouco. Estava empolgado em comer guloseimas sossegados, sem que Anna soubesse.

Como Amy estava de folga hoje e Ray tinha que gravar Anna inverteu os pares fazendo Ren acompanhar a moça de cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

Os dois entraram na Mercedes preta alugada pelo Ren. Ele ia dirigindo sem dizer uma palavra, só se ouvia a música que tocava no rádio. Era engraçado como Ren estava se sentindo sem palavras para com ela.

De vez em quando, nos sinais, os olhos de Ren, sem que ele desse ordem, virava ligeiramente em direção as belas pernas da moça, expostas pela mini-saia, cruzadas de maneira sedutora.

Ele já estava ficando nervoso com aquilo. Por mais que tentasse desviar o olhar das pernas mais ele os fixava nela.

A moça ia indicando o caminho vez ou outra e Ren seguia suas indicações sem demora. Por fim ela acabou perguntando pra ele:

'Há quanto tempo você é um Shamam?'

'Na verdade, treino desde que sou crianças. Minha família é de Shamans.'

'Ah, que legal...Olha, você pode diminuindo porque a gravadora é nesse prédio grande aqui' Disse apontando.

O edifício tinha mais ou menos uns 20 andares. Todo espelhado de preto com uma entrada bem larga por baixo.

'Você pode entrar com o carro na garagem do prédio virando aqui, à esquerda.'

Ray ia indicando o caminho para o rapaz com educação e elegância. Ren estava um pouco nervoso por estar perto de uma mulher tão bonita. Por mais que ele já tivesse se envolvido antes com mulheres, nunca teve um relacionamento, verdadeiramente, sério com nenhuma delas. No entanto, o mais intrigante era a maneira como estava atraído por aquela mulher que acabara de conhecer.

"_Está certo que ela é bonita e tem belíssimas pernas, mas parece que tem algo além disso nela." _Ele pensava estranhando a energia que a moça emanava.

O carro preto entrou no sub-solo do prédio que ficava na rua ao lado e Ray logo foi reconhecida pelo porteiro. Eles saíram do carro e pegaram o elevador. A moça logo apertou o 14o. andar.

'Você nunca entrou numa gravadora antes, não é?' Perguntou já sabendo a resposta e como havia previsto, obteve um não.

'Bem, existem duas salas. Uma delas é feita para a gravação. Nessa sala todas as paredes são forradas com um equipamento próprio que não permite que passe nenhum som. Nem para dentro nem para fora da cabine. A minha voz ou qualquer som é captado pelo microfone que é gravado.'

'Interessante' Ele respondeu.

'Você pode ficar na cabine onde o diretor está e de lá ficar assistindo tudo.'

'Tudo bem!'

"_Nossa que difícil, como é monossilábico!"_ Pensou desanimada.

Chegaram à sala onde todos a estavam esperando, Ray logo tratou de fazer as apresentações.

'Esse é meu empresário Mendes, o técnico de som Fuguno e o produtor artístico Sushiro.' Falou os apresentando à Ren. 'Esse é Ren Tao.' Falou terminando as apresentações.

Sushiro quando bateu os olhos no rapaz logo puxou Ray para um canto e cochichou:

'Esse homem lindo é teu namorado?' Disse com trejeitos.

'Não, ainda.... Mas nem vem que já to de olho nele...' Ela respondeu como que para proteger o novo amigo. De certa forma foi isso que pensou quando respondeu assim para o produtor, mas no fundo o que disse era verdade. Achava Ren muito bonito. Sem falar no corpão...

'E por que ele está aqui?

'Já não te disse.... Estou de olho nele!' Falando isso entrou para o estúdio e fechou a porta.

'Os músicos já gravaram tudo a partir da voz guia que você fez. Estávamos só te esperando!' Mendes falou para a moça

'Que ótimo!'

Ray, então, começou a entoar uma espécie de aquecimento para as cordas vocais. Começava numa nota grave e ia subindo até alcançar uma outra bem alta. Depois fazia o movimento reverso.

"_Nossa por essa não esperava... Fico imaginando o que mais ela tem de bonito. A voz é páreo duro com as pernas. Imagina o resto!!!..."_ E dava risinhos internos com o pensamento malicioso.

'Ela é muito concentrada!' Sushiro comentou .

'Realmente ela tem tudo para o sucesso!' Mendes completou com os olhos fixos na moça que aquecia a voz dentro da cabine de gravação.

Logo que terminou o aquecimento ela colocou um head fone nos ouvidos dizendo:

'Pronto, podemos começar'

'OK então! Vou soltar a música e você vai se familiarizando com ela.' Fuguno disse

'OK!'

'Você pode ir cantando junto como um ensaio, mas não está valendo não.' Mendes esclareceu

Enquanto Ray treinava a música, Mendes não tirava os olhos dela a deixando desconcertada.

Ren percebeu que os olhares de Mendes se enchiam cada vez mais de cobiça para a mulher que cantava. Mendes por sua vez, percebeu a insistência de Ren em repará-lo e tentou disfarçar.

'Vocês se conheceram onde?' Mendes perguntava curioso

'Por intermédio de um amigo em comum.' Ele respondeu

'Seu nome é chinês, estou certo?' Falava com as sobrancelhas contraídas

'Sim! Eu sou chinês.' Ele respondeu não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.' Por quê?'

'Por nada! Só curiosidade.' Ele disse se virando novamente para Ray.

'Acho que podemos tentar pra valer agora!' Ray disse.

'Tudo bem! Vamos tentar' Fuguno disse mexendo no computador para preparar o programa.

Logo todos estavam ouvindo Ray interpretar a música de autoria própria. Tratava-se de um amor escondido que ela nunca encontrava. A melodia era triste, mas tocava no fundo da alma. Ren ficou prestando a atenção. Até que terminou.

'Perfeito, garota... Terminou tudo de uma vez só. Nem teve desafinações sérias. O resto é comigo. Se continuar nesse ritmo acabaremos antes do prazo...' Ele se virou para Ren e brincou. 'Aí cara, acho que você devia vir sempre assistir as gravações, heheheh'

Para o técnico era obvio que o esforço de cantar o melhor possível era por causa da presença do rapaz. Os dois coraram um pouco, mas Ray fingiu que não entendeu e disse:

'É que ontem fiquei estudando a partitura o dia inteiro...' _"Mas também quero impressioná-lo." _Ela pensou.

Ren resolveu acreditar na versão comentada pelo técnico de som da gravadora e por sua vez ficou maquinando alguma coisa para se aproximar mais da beldade que estava responsável. Não era todos os dias que a vida lhe dava uma oportunidade como essas. Parou para analisar melhor os movimentos dela.

Eram delicados, mas ao mesmo tempo muito firmes mostrando uma mulher decidida e obstinada. Ela tinha uma espontaneidade incrível, principalmente quando cantava. Era muito cheia de fibra e garra. Percebeu tudo enquanto a moça cantava a segunda música.

Não pôde deixar de analisar as belas curvas dela. Tinha cabelos cor de ébano muito cumpridos, sedosos e brilhosos, emoldurando seu rosto com uma franja. Seus olhos eram de um violeta escuro e quando entoava a melodia ficavam de maneira apaixonados e brilhantes. Reparou na belas pernas e curvas bem definidas.

"_Realmente é um pedaço de mau caminho! Essa talvez valha a pena"_ Ela pensava apático olhando-a cantar.

Além disso ele viu uma áurea diferente emanada por ela. Sentia que era algo muito poderoso e espiritual, mas era inteiramente diferente dos poderes shamans que ele conhecia.

Essa música foi ainda melhor que a primeira. Contava a história de uma lenda antiga, em que uma mulher se transformou em espuma e ficou no mar a espera do seu esposo que tinha partido em uma missão.

Era notório a cara abobadada de Ren olhando para ela. Fuguno e Sushiro estavam rindo pela atitude do rapaz, aparentando seus 21 anos, que nem se apercebeu, por estar muito envolto em uma análise profunda do comportamento e energia de Ray. Mendes estava irado por que tinha agora um concorrente. Esta certo que Ray nunca se mostrou interessada nele, mas sua arma era a persistência.

Assim que terminou as duas músicas os homens pediram uma pausa para o almoço, no entanto, Ray disse que seria melhor eles se livrarem da gravação terminando a última música naquele momento. Dessa forma, todos sairiam mais cedo. Ela os convenceu dizendo que havia estudado e todas as músicas estavam na ponta da língua. Eles concordaram e assim foi gravada a terceira música.

Essa era mais alegre e pelo pouco que ele conhecia as moças essa música havia sido inspirada na Serena. Ela contava a história de uma garota um pouco enrolada, mas com um coração enorme.

Como ela havia dito foi preciso só uma vez para terminar a gravação. Todos estavam impressionados com a rapidez dessa vez. Normalmente, cada trecho da música era repetido várias vezes até se ter uma versão muito boa.

Tudo havia terminado e o casal se despediu dos homens marcando um próximo encontro. Logo saíram da sala e se despediram dos outros presentes. A garota era muito comunicativa e social.

Pegaram o elevador e entraram no carro. Ele começou a dirigir e desta vez Ren resolveu dizer alguma coisa:

'Você quer parar em algum lugar para almoçar?' Perguntou um pouco sem jeito.

'Seria bom, principalmente, porque a Anna, cismou ontem que queira me treinar ou coisa do gênero. Eu não dei muita atenção.' Dizendo isso, retirou da bolsa um batom retocando os lábios finos, mas sensuais espalhando o batom neles. Depois ajeitou seus enormes cabelos trazendo-o para o lado de maneira que a nuca ficasse exposta. Ficou desembaraçando os fios espalhando seu delicioso perfume pelo carro.

"_Ai, meu Deus isso é enlouquecedor!"_

Esse ato quase fez Ren bater com o carro. Ele achava muito sexy uma garota de batom, principalmente, porque bocas eram seu ponto fraco. Claro que as pernas e o resto também. Sem falar no perfume maravilhoso que ela usava. Ela sorriu discretamente percebendo que o charme feminino era quase infalível.

"_Se concentra na estrada, Ren. Concentra!!!" _pensava assim para controlar sua tentação.

Ele pegou uma estrada e dirigiu por mais ou menos meia hora até chegar em uma outra cidade. Parou em frente a uma construção que fazia lembrar os antigos castelos do período feudal do Japão.

Ficaram em frente à paisagem do outro lado da rua em pé olhando a beleza do lugar. Era uma ilha cercada por um lago esverdeado com pedras enormes contornado-o. Havia árvores de beleza raríssima tipicamente japonesas em tons de verde de diferente luminosidade. Uma ponte antiga unia a rua principal aquele pequeno paraíso. Havia uma construção antiga cercada pela paisagem paradisíaca.

'Nossa que lindo! Nunca estive aqui!' Ela comentou impressionada pela beleza do lugar. 'O que é isso?'

'Um restaurante!' Ele disse seguro de si. 'Antigamente era a casa de um nobre do império e se transformou em um restaurante na virada do século passado. Vamos entrar?' Dizendo isso ofereceu seu braço a mulher que estava encantada com o galante rapaz.

"_Nossa! Como ele é galanteador! Parece que eu estava enganada. Ele não era tão sem ter o que falar como pensava!!" _Caminhava pela ponte enquanto estava eufórica com esses pensamentos.

Do outro lado da ponte, ela pode perceber melhor todo o encanto do local. Havia um caminho estreito calçado por pedrinhas que davam para uma construção linda. Os dois caminharam de braços dados rumo a ela. Assim que entraram no recinto uma mulher com um quimono muito caro ofereceu-lhes pantufas e assim que calçaram colocaram os sapatos numa estante que ficava do lado esquerdo da varanda.

'Boa tarde, senhor Ren!'A jovem que veio recebe-los, os cumprimentou inclinando o tronco ligeiramente para frente. 'É mesa para um casal?' Ela perguntou educadamente.

'Sim, por favor!' Ren disse.

A jovem indicou o caminho para eles. Uma música local tocava no fundo e dava um ar calmo e relaxante. Entraram em uma sala onde só havia uma mesa baixa. Eles se sentaram, um frente ao outro, sobre as almofadas macias à mesa preta e brilhante e que estavam no chão forrado por um carpete de palha esticadas em tiras horizontais.

Do lado direito a Ray, havia uma janela que dava para a paisagem esplendida. Ela ficou olhando esse cenário, perdida em seus pensamentos até ser interrompida pelo seu acompanhante que a fitava intrigado.

'Me diga uma coisa?' Ele falou com os olhos extremamente dourados fixos nos dela. 'Por que Anna quer te treinar?'Aquilo havia deixado o rapaz curioso. Anna só se pré-dispunha em treinar pessoas com talento.

'Acho que é por que ela descobriu que sou uma Miko. Fui criada pelo meu avô, que é o sacerdote do templo e antes mesmo de descobrir que era uma Sailor já lidava com energias maléficas.'

"_Agora entendo o que é tão forte nela que me deixou intrigado!" _'Mas você não pretende fazer o treinamento?' Ele estava realmente interessado naquela garota.

'Acho que não! Se ela fosse me treinar como uma sacerdotisa eu aceitaria, mas acho que talvez não tenha intenção em ser uma Shaman ou coisa do gênero' Ela olhou para Ren que ainda estava a fitando. Disse isso balançando os cabelos ébano levemente com um charme irresistível.

"_Ai, meu Deus isso vai acabar me matando!"_ Ele pensava enquanto a moça mexia nos cabelos. Resolveu continuar falando para ela não perceber que ele havia ficado abalado.

'Mas os Shamans tem enormes poderes!'

'Não me entenda mal, mas tenho mais dom como sacerdotisa.'

'Compreendo, mas pense melhor nisso, talvez desenvolva seus dons de Miko a partir do treinamento...'

'Não sei!' Disse pensativa.

'E se eu te pedisse isso!'

"_Assim eu não agüento, como posso resistir a um pedido desse homem maravilhoso!!!"_ 'Mas por que estaria me pedindo isso?' Ela não pode deixar de perguntar.

'Por que o Hao é muito poderoso e se alguma coisa te acontecer seria uma grande lástima' Segurou a mão delicada da jovem que estava sobre a mesa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

Oi......... Se quiserem saber como o romance vai terminar leiam o próximo capítulo.....

Vamos tentar postar toda semana, capítulos, então fiquem atentos e não deixem de ler....

E please deixem mensagens......

Irmãs gêmeas ativar....

KyKa


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Capitulo IV_ **

"_Assim eu não agüento, como posso resistir a um pedido desse homem maravilhoso!!!" _Seus pensamentos estavam descontrolados.

'Mas por que estaria me pedindo isso?' Ela não pôde deixar de perguntar.

'Por que o Hao é muito poderoso e se alguma coisa te acontecer seria uma grande lástima' Segurou a mão delicada da jovem que estava sobre a mesa.

"_Ai meu Deus, O que ele tá fazendo!!!" _As batidas de seu coração estavam tão fortes. Ela nunca tinha sentido um olhar tão penetrante e profundo daquela maneira. Assim que suas mãos calorosas tocaram nas dele sentiu um fogo subir pela coluna cervical. _"Ei Ray, não vai bancar a tímida. O cara é tudo de bom!"_

Ela ficou com febre de tão vermelha, mas antes que ela pudesse pronunciar alguma coisa ele levou sua mão até os lábios beijando-a.

"_Não é só porque não posso ficar por baixo do Horo-Horo, é também porque não consigo tirar os olhos dela..." _Pensava sentindo o calor da delicada mão da donzela.

A porta que estava fechada se abriu e uma outra moça trouxe uns pratos sobre uma bandeja. Seguido dela um homem de terno e gravata entrou na sala com educação e cerimônia dizendo:

'Uma honra ter em nossa casa vossa presença, Senhor Ren. Não querendo me estender muito, como está seu pai, meu velho amigo?' Com um sorriso nos lábias, perguntava, em um tom de voz baixo.

'Está muito bem e agradece o presente de aniversário que o senhor enviou...'

'Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Vou deixa-los a sós, com licença.' Dizendo isso retirou-se do recinto fechando a porta de correr.

Percebendo a curiosidade da moça respondeu a ela antes que perguntasse.

'Meu pai e ele se conhecem desde a infância. O Senhor Tsen veio ao Japão e comprou esse restaurante que estava falindo porque era mal assombrado. Meu pai o ajudou com os espíritos.'

Ela olhou para as comidas que estavam aguçando seu olfato. Todas eram carinhosamente bem feitas e tinham uma cara tão boa! Estava dando água na boca.Segurou o Raji e pegou um sushi que estava enfeitando o prato e o molhou com Shoyo levando à boca. O sabor era divino, digno daquele lugar.

Enquanto almoçavam, Ren não desviava os olhos de Ray. Ela ficou um pouco desconcertada com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estava gostando. Por vezes, um pássaro pousava na janela o que fazia os dois olharem para ele.

Terminado o almoço Ren disse que queria leva-la para conhecer o resto do parque. Era maravilhoso e valia a pena ver.

Eles passaram pelos jardins cobertos de flores. Escondido num canto havia um balanço para dois. Ele estava exatamente no meio de uma floresta de árvore. O lugar era extremamente romântico e encantador.

Os dois se sentaram, um ao lado do outro e ficaram sem falar nada por alguns instantes só deleitando um da companhia do outro.

"_Não to mais agüentando. O perfume dela está fazendo meu sangue ferver!"_

Sem conseguir mais se controlar Ren se aproximou vagarosamente dela, que estava dura feito uma pedra, e pegou as mãos beijando sedutoramente. Depois se aproximou mais e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

'Seu perfume é muito bom!'

Sua voz era quente e estava um pouco rouca. Ray se estremeceu toda, e ele vendo a reação da moça, logo pousou os lábios no pescoço dela indo beijando sem parar até chegar à boca. Ela, entregue aquele homem sedutor, entre abriu levemente os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse mais o caloroso beijo.

'Ai que romântico...' Pode-se ouvir uma voz barítono. 'Desculpe interromper esse momento de tanta ternura entre vocês, mas tenho um trabalho a fazer aqui, e não pretendo ir embora antes de finalizá-lo.'

'Pra finalizar alguma coisa aqui, você terá que me matar primeiro. Estraga prazeres!' Ren falou protegendo a garota que estava logo atrás.

'Pode deixar que o Dum aqui não vai mais precisar estragar nenhum momento como esse.' O homem que devia ter uns 1,60 de altura, cabelos longos e olhos pretos disse. 'Porque eu vou acabar com vocês aqui mesmo! Anji, agora!

'Bason vem!' Ren já estava com sua arma na mão indo em direção ao homem enquanto Ray se transformava em uma Sailor.

'Pelo Poder do Cristal de Marte, Transformação!'

Dum se desviou de Ren e foi na direção de Ray, seu principal alvo. Ela vendo as intenções do oponente de defendeu com seus selos sagrados.

'Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!' Usando essas palavras sagradas que são escritas em selos de proteção poderosos foi o suficiente para paralisar por segundos o espírito protetor. Tempo o suficiente para usar um de seus ataques: 'Serpente de Fogo de Marte' surgiu uma enorme serpente de fogo que se arrastava pelo chão em direção ao inimigo. (Esse ataque foi usado no mangá)

O espírito ficou envolto em chamas que o machucou consideravelmente.

"_Até que ela não é tão fraca como eu pensava!" _Ele estava impressionado com ela mais uma vez.

'E aí bonitão, vai ficar aí parado e me deixar aqui sozinha?' Ela falou deixando ele levemente corado com "bonitão".

'Hump! Claro que não!' E deu um salto indo parar do lado dela.

'Agora o casalzinho vai lutar junto! Ai que lindo!' Ele zombava dos dois. 'Anji, vamos lá. Ataque Futae no Kiwami, em ação!' Dum deu um soco chão fazendo este levantar e produzindo um belo estrago no parque.

Antes do ataque chegar aos dois, Ren rapidamente pegou a garota nos braços dando um enorme salto pra trás se afastando do perigo.

Ele colocou-a no chão dizendo:

'Bason, toda a potencia!'

Segurou a arma pontiaguda com as duas mãos e atirou várias vezes ferindo inimigo de forma considerável, no entanto, este por sua vez aproveitando que Ren estava longe de Ray, imediatamente atacou a garota.

'Ataque Futae no Kiwami' Desta vez deu um soco no ar na direção dela. A energia atirada no ar fazia tudo que tocava se desfazer. O ataque foi muito forte para Ray que se defendeu como pôde. Não tendo mais forças para resistir caiu no chão desmaiada complemente machucada, já destransformada.

'NÃO!' Ren gritou correndo para a moça desacordada e estirada no chão. 'Como pode ferir um mulher dessas? Seu IDIOTA!' Morrendo de raiva enterrou a arma no chão fazendo várias espadas e lanças saírem dele até atingir o homem.

'Isso me custou vários machucado. Você me paga!' Ele dizia já se retirando. 'Vou ser bonzinho dessa vez e deixar você se despedir da sua namoradinha!' Falou antes de desaparecer.

'Ray, acorda pelo amor de Deus!' Estava desesperado.

Ela abriu os olhos um pouco e disse em voz muito baixa:

'Estou bem, só estou fraca. Me leva para pousada que Amy é médica e cuidará de mim!'

Ele pegou a moça no colo e correu em direção ao carro. Ligou o motor e saiu disparado rumo à pousada Fumbari. (Tamao-chan, brigadinha pela dica, valeu mesmo!!!!)

'Agüenta princesa! Eu já estou chegando!' Disse em voz baixa correndo o máximo que o carro agüentava. Bason estava ao seu lado avisando quando sentia a polícia se aproximar para que ele diminuísse a velocidade.

Desesperado, depois que chegou na pousada, segurou a moça machucada no colo e levou-a para a pousada apressado. Era mais ou menos três da tarde e Amy estava conversando amistosamente com Anna.

'Meu Deus o que é isso!' Ela disse

'Amy, ajude ela!' Ren falou preocupado com o estado da garota!

'Leve-a para o quarto!' Anna disse.

'O que aconteceu com ela?' Amy perguntou pegando sua maleta médica.

'Um tal de Dum nos atacou hoje. Ele tinha um espírito muito forte.' Ren explicava. _"Deus, se ela não resistir, eu nunca vou me perdoar!" _Pensava aterrorizado.

'Ela vai ficar bem! Não se preocupe, Ray é muito forte!' Amy tentou acalma-lo, vendo sua agonia.

Anna logo pegou o telefone para avisar Yoh o que tinha ocorrido, ela pediu que ele tomasse cuidado com Serena.

'Mas ela está bem?' Ele perguntou preocupado

'Amy disse que ela vai ficar sim, mas ainda está desmaiada.'

Serena, depois que soube da situação de Ray, deixou a creche com uma empregada e foi correndo para pousada. Chegando lá depois de uns vinte minutos, Serena foi correndo ver sua amiga enquanto Yoh perguntava para Ren o que tinha acontecido.

'Ele simplesmente deu um soco no ar e parecia que tudo que aquela energia tocava se desfazia. Por sorte ela soube se defender com seus poderes de Miko.'

'Oro? Este servo já viu um ataque parecido com esse antes. Se este servo entendeu bem, esse espírito deve se chamar Anji!'

'Isso mesmo! Era desse nome que ele o chamava!' Ren falou.

'O amigo deste servo, Sano, foi treinado pelo monge que criou esse ataque. Ele era conhecido como o monge depravado. Isso aconteceu porque mataram os órfãos que ele cuidava e amava. Então, vivendo sozinho na floresta, criou essa técnica que pode transformar uma montanha em pó. Depois, ele se uniu à gangue do Shishio para poder se vingar por aqueles tanto amava, mas vendo que era inútil, no fim de tudo, ele se entregou para a policia.'

Yoh imediatamente olhou para Anna que fez um sinal de entendido com a cabeça.

Sem perder mais um minuto Anna, de forma firme, segurou no cordão que tinha ao pescoço dizendo: 'Esse espírito será muito útil nós não podemos perder tempo. Vou traze-lo aqui! Qual era mesmo o seu nome?'

'Sanosuke Sagara' Kenshin respondeu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Ela esticou o braço e disse:

'A primeiro oração é para o grande pai,

A segunda oração é para a querida mãe,

A terceira oração é para os meus irmãos do além

Que se comuniquem comigo ao ouvirem minha voz

Levantem-se ao ouvir o som destas contas

Desça aqui!

Que desça o espírito de Sanosuke Sagara'

Então, através de correntes de energia foi-se plasmando um vulto que ainda não dava para identificar. Depois de alguns segundos, de dentro do cordão surgiram, ao invés de um Sano, um Yahiko também. Os dois estavam engalfinhados e se socando. Pararam o soco, centímetros do rosto de cada um, espantados ao ver que estavam em um lugar diferente e com uma platéia de pessoas desconhecidas.

'Era só o que me faltava! Dois cristas de galo de uma só vez!' Kaoro bufou.

'Mas, o que eu to fazendo aqui?' O espírito alto, com os revoltados cabelos presos em uma faixa vermelha, com grande parte do corpo enfaixado e um quimono aberto com uma descrição de Mau nas costas, resmungou.

'Oi Sano'Kenshin acenou para o amigo.

'Kenshin, Kaoro, que negócio é esse aqui?' O outro que era um pouco mais baixo, cabelos desgrenhados, usava um bonito quimono com uma espada presa à cintura.

'Yahiko! Que surpresa boa! Este Sevo se anima por vocês não perderam esse bonito habito de conversarem tão animadamente, mesmo depois da morte!' Kenshin se virou para o atordoado amigo que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. 'Este servo logo explica o que fazem aqui!'

Kenshin agarrou o pescoço dos dois com o braço os explicando e, lógico, brigão do jeito que são, aceitaram lutar como espíritos guardiões.

'Já decidi! Yahiko será o espírito de Horo-Horo e Sano fica com o Ren!' Anna disse mandona como sempre.

Duas horas depois que Amy medicou a amiga, Ray acordou com muita dificuldade. Mina que estava tomando conta de seu sono ficou muito contente indo avisar a todos. Ren correu para comprovar isso.

Chegando no quarto, aproximou-se da cama e pousando a mão levemente pelo rosto da moça disse:

'Graças a Deus. Nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa te acontecesse.'

Yoh percebendo o clima entre os dois falou:

'Acho que Ray precisa descansar melhor. Ren, você cuida dela agora para nós?' Disse dando uma piscadela para ele.

'Mas, eu também posso ajudar!' Serena disse ingenuamente solidária.

'Não Serena, é melhor deixar que ele fique com ela sozinho.' Lua falou em cima de sua cabeça.

'Mas eu também quero ajudar!' Ela continuou preocupada.

'Ela acabou de acordar, se ficar muita gente aqui pode atordoá-la!' Lua, que ainda estava em sua cabeça, disse tentando virar, com as suas patinhas, a cabeça de sua dona em direção a porta.

'Mas eu vou ficar quietinha!' Ela disse inconformada.

'Serena, tem um monte de doces que eu comprei pra você lá na cozinha!' Mina ajudou vendo que nada faria a menina deixa-los a sós.

'Já sei, vou pegar um pouco para dar a Ray!' Ela disse animadamente 'Volto já!'

Serena saiu sendo seguida por todos os outros. Chegando na cozinha, Serena viu que não tinha doce nenhum lá, foi então que Ártemis explicou para ela o que estava acontecendo. Serena ficou muito feliz por Ray está se dando bem com Ren.

'Tem certeza que está bem?' Ren falou segurando as mãos dela com ternura.

'Sim, não se preocupe!' Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Não sabe como me deixou aflito hoje!'

'Obrigada por me salvar.' Ela disse fechando os olhos cansados.

Ele se aproximou e deu um leve beijo nos seus lábios.

'Você precisa de alguma coisa? Água, chá, uma coberta? Está com frio? Calor? Fome, o que for eu trago! É só .....'

Ray delicadamente o puxou para perto de si. Os dois ficaram se olhando por uns segundos com uma intensidade avassaladora.

Ele se aproximou bem devagar e encostou a língua nos lábios dela que se abriram permitindo que ele os massageasse. Logo ele intensificou o beijo provocando arrepios múltiplos no corpo da garota. Eles se afastaram por pura falta de ar.

'Me prometa que vai treinar com a Anna! Se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu não me perdoaria!' Ele dizia a encarando bem de perto com a sua voz rouca e sensual.

'Você está quase me convencendo!' Dizia com os olhos fechados.

'O que preciso fazer mais pra te convencer?' Sussurrou isso em seu ouvido com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

'Use a imaginação!' Ela disse o encarando um olhar avassalador.

'Sabia que seus olhos são envolventes?' Ele continuava sussurrando no pé do ouvido dela cada vez num tom mais sensual. 'Além disso seu perfume é tentador!'

Dizendo isso ele beijou seu pescoço calorosamente sentindo o gostoso cheiro da garota, e sem parar foi se aproximando do seu rosto.

Ren se deleitava a cada vez que ela se arrepiava com suas carícias. Cada toque seu, era um prazer inconfundível para sua alma.

Ela estava completamente entregue aquele homem musculoso a sua frente. Sentia um fogo lhe subir pela coluna como se fosse uma serpente. Não conseguindo se manter parada ela se revirava na cama e se consorcia pelo prazer que seus beijos lhe causavam até que...

'Ai...' Ela reclamou.

'Me desculpe, não queria te machucar mais.' Ele disse.

'A culpa não é sua!' Ela disse já tocando o peitoral do rapaz.

'Você ta me provocando, assim não vou resistir.' Falava com um ar sensual.

'Você pode me trazer água?'Ela pediu. 'Estou com sede!'

'Claro, princesa!'

Ren saiu do quarto para pegar a água. Enquanto isso Ray aproveitou para se limpar, pois ainda estava suja da batalha. Com muito esforço se levantou da cama e foi se amparando nos objetos por perto até chegar ao banheiro.

Quando Ren entrou no quarto e não viu Ray, se desesperou imediatamente. No entanto, ouvindo um barulho vindo do banheiro se acalmou e foi comprovar se ela estava bem.

Ele abriu ligeiramente a porta para que ela não percebesse sua presença. Foi, então, que pode comprovar que bela mulher ela era. Estava nua entrando na banheira enfumaçada pela água quente. Ele arregalou os olhos com a miragem. Com seus hormônios masculinos a flor da pele, ficou um tempo estático olhando o espetáculo de deusa com quem estava se envolvendo.

Vendo as reações que a visão estava lhe causando resolveu se retirar fechando a porta ofegante.

"_Controle-se respire....1...2.... respira....3...4... respira...5...6... ai meu Deus..... Imagina se alguém te vê assim!"_ Pensou olhando para o volume que tinha na parte de baixo das calças.

Ren resolveu dar um tempo e tomar um pouco de ar para se acalmar.

'Cara, mas que situação!' Sano disse ironicamente para seu mais novo mestre.

'Não me amola!' Ren disse irritado. 'Queria ver se fosse com você!'

'Esse aí? Pelo que soube era um safado de carteirinha assinada!' Bason disse.

'Hump! Me deixem sozinho!'Ele ordenou.

'Cara, ele é sempre assim?' Sano perguntou a Bason quando já estavam longe de Ren.

'Não! Ele era muito pior! Antes de conhecer o Yoh, ele era frio e egoísta, agora ele é outro homem.'

'Ainda bem que não o conheci nessa época!' Sano disse colocando seu inseparável esqueleto de peixe na boca.

'Que nojo!' Bason comentou.

'Vai se acostumando, pois esse servo nunca viu Sano sem esse esqueleto na boca!' Kenshin disse sorridente se aproximando dos espíritos junto com Kaoro e os outros guardiões.

'Esse aí é porco por natureza' Kaoro alfinetou.

'Nisso eu concordo com ela!' Yahiko ajudou.

'Não vem falar de mim não.' Disse, se defendendo. 'Tinha que ficar com algum gosto bom na boca, já que sua comida era horrorosa!' Falou com a cara enorme em cima dela que não deixava por menos e respondia a altura.

'Olha só! Você ia comer no Dojo sempre por vontade própria e nem agradecia!'

'Não agradecia porque não dava, já que a comida era horrível!' Ele disse explodindo de raiva.

'Se era tão ruim assim, por que você ia comer todo santo dia lá?'

'Por que tinha pena de você!'

'Oras seu.....seu...... CRISTA DE GALO IDIOTA!!!!!!' Ela estava um pimentão de raiva.

Kenshin e os outros estavam com uma gota na cabeça olhando para o chão suspirando desanimados com a briga infantil dos dois.

'Cara, não sei como você agüenta!' Mosuke disse desanimado.

'Esse aí deve ter morrido de um ataque cardíaco com essas brigas!' Lagartixa disse.

Kaoro que ouviu o comentário resolveu responder, enquanto Yahiko já começava a se deliciar com a situação que seu amigo iria enfrentar:

'O Meu Kenshin morreu, foi por causa desse idiota aqui.' Gritou enfurecida indicando o Sano com o dedo polegar.

'Como assim? Dessa história eu não sei!' Sano se assustou com a declaração.

'Não precisa contar, Kaoro!' Kenshin disse balançando as mãos desesperadamente para a esposa não contar, mas não adiantou.

'Conta sim!' Yahiko gargalhava.

'O Kenshin estava contando para o Kenjizinho como era o Sanosuke e esse maldito peixe. Em uma hora lá ele acabou se engasgando com a ESPINHA, e morreu! ' Disse, aos prantos, descontando sua ira em Sano com um soco muito bem dado. O mesmo caiu no chão com a boca inchada.

'Hahahahahahahahh.....'Todos riram juntos.

'Um samurai tão poderoso, vítima de uma espinha de peixe!' Lagartixa disse caindo no chão de tanto rir.

Até a Rainha Serenitty estava rindo da situação contada. Era uma tragédia, mas quando já se está morto esse tipo de situação se torna engraçada.

Foi nesse momento que Bason ouviu o grito desesperado de Ren.

'Bason!' Ren chamou seu espírito com fúria.

'Sano, vamos! Nosso chefinho está chamando!' Bason disse já indo ao seu encontro.

Chegando lá, Ren estava lutando com Dum enfurecido pela derrota anterior.Vendo o que estava acontecendo, Amidamaru foi chamar Yoh.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Anna falou seca para o invasor.

'Só estou terminando o trabalho que deixei por fazer hoje cedo!' Dum disse já atacando Ren com toda a força.

Uma explosão de energia partiu em direção ao jovem que se defendeu com rapidez e agilidade. Eles lutavam com maestria. Dum não tinha usado seus golpes mais poderosos, muito menos Ren, que agora tinha um ponto a mais nessa luta: Sanosuke.

Yoh e Horo-Horo tentaram intervir, mas Ren disse que a luta era dele e queria sozinho fazer isso. Eles entenderam e ficaram por perto observando o belo desenvolvimento do amigo.

Ren era muito ágil e estava em vantagem porque, além disso, era forte. Percebendo a derrota o adversário resolveu usar seu mais poderoso golpe:

'Ataque Futae no Kiwami em explosão.' Foi então que se formou uma poderosa bola de energia que através do soco no ar partiu em disparada para cima de Ren.

Imediatamente de forma quase sensitiva e em questão de milésimos de segundos Ren incorporou Sanosuke que o defendeu dando um outro soco de contra-ataque, exatamente no meio da explosão de energia. Isso provocou um estrondo incrível fazendo todas as pessoas que estavam nas redondezas protegerem os ouvidos com as mãos.

'Como você consegui revidar meu golpe?' Dum dizia descrente e inconformado.

'Graças a Sanosuke, meu outro guardião!' Ren, vitorioso, estava com ar superior.

'Anji, você disse que havia criado essa técnica, mentiu pra mim!' Ele ralhava com seu espírito que infelizmente tinha sido forçado a ser seu guardião.

'Ele está certo!' Sano disse antes do antigo mestre Anji. 'Porém, foi meu mestre e eu o superei!'

'Não pode ser!' O homem estava completamente desfigurado pelo ódio. 'Você me paga Ren!' Disse isso já desaparecendo.

'Poxa, parece que ele não gostou muito da derrota!' Sano disse. 'Mas o que me intriga é como Anji se tornou o espírito desse bandido. Ele era um monge, ta certo que depravado, mas, desde a última vez que o vi ele tinha desistido dessa vida e se tornado o monge bom de antes.' Disse preocupado com o mestre.'

'Talvez ele não tenha tido escolha!' Anna disse.

'É talvez!' Sano comentou baixinho.

Depois disso todos retornaram para a pousada. Ray que tinha ouvido o grande estrondo desceu com dificuldade e já queria sair para ajudar Ren. Serena e as outras meninas impediram segurando a garota e a obrigando ficar sentada na poltrona.

Assim que Ren entrou ela deu uma boa olhada no rapaz. Ele estava todo sujo, e sem o antigo topete. Seus cabelos azuis estavam desmanchados e soltos por causa da grande explosão de energia. Sua roupa estava um pouco rasgada e a mão direita completamente machucada.

Ele se aproximou dela e olhou fixamente em seus olhos:

" _Por que estou sentido essa coisa dentro do peito?"_ pensava com uma ponta de calafrio só de estar perto dela. _"O que é isso?"_

Ray continuou com o olhar fixo nos de Ren. Os dois permaneceram assim por alguns minutos como se nada nem ninguém estivesse ali com eles.

"_Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Será que......? Não pode ser! Não pode....Logo comigo....?!" _Ele continuava pensando.

* * *

Olá,

Esse foi o capítulo quatro. Esperamos que tenham gostado.

Obrigadão por terem mandado reviews em especial para Tamao-chan que nos esclareceu muitas dúvidas....... Ah, sobre o Lyserg, relaxa que ele vai entrar na história daqui a uns capítulos....

Please, continuem mandando mensagens por que agente pula de felicidade.

Bom e é isso!

Um beijo na bunda e até segunda.....

Irmãs Gêmeas Ativar

KyKa


	5. Capítulo V

Primeiramente, gostaríamos de esclarecer que somos irmãs e por isso respondemos no plural....... Aí vai o próximo capítulo......Boa leitura****

**_  
  
Capitulo V _**

Ray continuou com os olhos fixos nos de Ren. Os dois permaneceram assim por alguns minutos como se nada nem ninguém estivesse ali com eles.

"_Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Será que...? Não pode ser! Não pode... Logo comigo...?!"_ Ele pensava.

A situação era bem estranha para os outros que não estavam compartilhando daquele avassalador olhar entre aqueles dois.

'Sua mão!' Ela falou ainda com os olhos fixos nos dele.

'Heim?' Ele não entendia porque seus olhos estavam grudados nos dela.

'Está machucado!' Ela disse, finalmente, desviando seus olhos para a mão direita do rapaz.

'Ah! Isso não é nada!'

'Não é bem assim não! Eu quase perdi minha mão por pura displicência!' Sano se meteu na conversa.

'Hump!' Ren que estava ajoelhado na frente de Ray se levantou e entrou sozinho sem dizer nada fazendo a garota se espantar um pouco com a atitude dele.

'Não se preocupe! Ele é assim mesmo!' Yoh falou se aproximando dela.

'Mas você viu como estava a mão dele?!' Disse preocupada. 'Ele precisa tratar dela!'

'Não se preocupe!' Disse com um sorriso cativante. 'Pra tudo tem um jeito!'

'Com certeza nem tudo tem jeito!' Sano disse apontando para Kaoro e Yahiko, que se já não fossem espíritos, estariam se matando nesse momento com suas incansáveis brigas. Kaoro estava, em uma tentativa inútil, enforcando o outro que nem ligava e continuava a insultando.

Yoh e os outros só olharam e riram da situação.

Ren entrou em seu quatro e foi direto tomar um banho. Sua mão estava doendo muito. Ele se lembrou do conselho de Sano. Talvez fosse melhor realmente dar atenção para o machucado. Pegou, então, uns remédios de primeiros-socorros que sempre levava consigo, passou uma pomada nela. Provocou-lhe uma ardência. Depois com uma gaze foi tentar fazer um curativo.

'Droga!' Ele falava nervoso já que não havia meio dele conseguir fazer o curativo. Já estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo.

"TOC-TOC-TOC!" Ouviu a porta bater.

'Entra!' Falou com uma impaciência visível em sua voz.

'Precisa de ajuda?' Ray perguntou amavelmente.

'Normalmente, diria que não, mas tenho que reconhecer que estou meio enrolado.' Disse já quase se enfocando com a gaze.

Ela vendo a cena engraçada não pôde deixar de rir, fazendo com que Ren virasse um pimentão. No entanto, percebendo isso, ela entrou para ajuda-lo. Fechou a porta e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e cuidadosamente foi desenrolando a gaze.

Sem dizer uma palavra, segurou a mão direita machucada e foi fazendo o curativo com muito carinho. Ren estava se sentindo estranho desde o momento em que se viu se perguntando sobre seus sentimentos para com ela.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, só curtindo a companhia um do outro. Seus corações estavam fortes a ponto de um poder ouvir o do outro.

'Pronto!' Ela disse para a infelicidade dos dois. Eles estavam curtindo tanto aquele momento que podia durar para sempre. Ela estava se levantando quando ele segurou suas mãos:

'Não vai! Fica mais um pouco.'

O ------ O ------- O ------ O ------- O ------ O ------- O ------ O ------- O ------ O ------- O

'Não é hoje que você tem que encenar?' Horo-Horo perguntava para Mina que estava sentada na poltrona da sala com Ártemis no colo junto com Serena e Lua.

'Sim! Hoje é dia de peça!' Mina disse fazendo cafunés no gato tentando acalmar a si mesma depois da batalha de Dum e Ren.

'E que peça você faz?' Anna perguntou interessada.

'O Fantasma da "pera.' Disse naturalmente.

'O quêêêêê???' Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo com o queixo no chão.

'Que legal!' Horo-Horo disse entusiasmado.

'E que papel você interpreta?' Manta perguntou interessado.

'Christine!' Mina disse e Artemis completou orgulhoso 'É o papel principal!'

'Que máximo!' Horo-Horo, Yoh e Manta falaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Como você não sabe essas coisas? Cara, que vacilo!' Manta cochichou para Horo-Horo que estava ao seu lado.

'Disfarça, cara!' Ele falava com um braço para traz muito sem graça.

Foi então que Mina disse: 'Posso conseguir convites pra todos. É só avisar o diretor e tudo está bem.'

'Eu não preciso ver de novo! Já te assisti umas mil vezes!' Lita disse para a amiga para que não precisasse pedir sua entrada também.

'Então está combinado...' Anna disse pegando o telefone para que Mina pudesse ligar imediatamente. Yoh ficou um pouco envergonhado com a atitude da esposa. Ele já estava acostumado com o jeito dela, mas para Mina, aquilo era novo.

Mina fez a ligação e pediu sete entradas para aquele noite, pois Ryu decidiu assistir outro dia porque ficaria com Lita cuidando da pousada. O diretor chiou um pouco, mas como se tratava da atriz principal, ele não teve como recusar, pois ela, na altura do campeonato, era insubstituível.

Horo-Horo levou Mina para o teatro antes para que ela pudesse se arrumar, ele já estava pronto, estava com uma calça preta social e uma espécie de bata masculina, parecendo uma blusa indiana (Desculpem-nos, mas, não sabemos se a blusa que estamos imaginando tem nome. Espero que esteja dando pra entender.)

'Está muito bonita essa noite!' Horo-Horo elogiou a namorada que estava usando um vestido tomara que caia carmim batendo nos joelhos com um rasgo ao lado e uma linda gargantilha de stress cravadas com pedrinhas de rubi nas pontas fazendo que ela ficasse deslumbrante.

'Obrigada! Você também está muito bonito!'

Eles chegaram no Teatro Municipal de Tóquio e foram direto para o camarim dela. Depois de se maquiar e se arrumar, só faltavam meia hora para começar o espetáculo. Mina decidiu aquecer a voz, ela sentou-se ao piano e toucou os primeiros acordes do seu costumeiro vocalize. Foi entoando uma escala crescente que fazia modulações entre os intervalos dos sons até a modulação mais alta. Teria que aquecer muito bem a voz, pois aquela ópera rock em si, requer de seu interprete uma grande extensão vocal.

Horo-Horo estava abobado ouvindo a voz soprano da garota loira a sua frente. Assim que terminou o aquecimento os dois se dirigiram para os bastidores do teatro. Era incrível! As pessoas trabalhavam correndo de um lado para o outro. Tinha atores e bailarinos no palco. Uns se aquecendo outros se concentrando.

Depois do primeiro sinal, Mina se aproximou de Horo-Horo e disse que seria melhor ele ir para a platéia. Ele concordou e foi se dirigindo para a porta acompanhado por ela. Estavam de mãos dadas e assim que eles chegaram a porta que unia os bastidores à platéia ele se despediu dela com um beijo caloroso.

'Isso é pra te dar boa sorte!' Falou ainda acariciando o tênue cabelo. Ficaram uns segundos se fitando e por fim ele se virou saindo.

Horo-Horo logo encontrou com os companheiros. Todos estavam bem arrumados. Anna estava vestida com um longo preto e uma echarpe de um finíssimo tecido vermelho. Yoh estava com uma calça social preta e uma blusa branca com a manga dobrada até um quarto do braço e dois botões abertos, deixando a mostra seu definido peitoral. Manta estava usando seu social com gravata. Amy estava com um vestido longete azul de gola alta uma sandália baixa. Serena estava com um vestido creme com detalhes dourados que dava a ela um ar extremamente delicado. Darien estava com seu tradicional e inseparável blaser verde.

Assim que Horo-Horo se sentou pegou seu celular e ligou pra uma floricultura encomendando um bouquê de cravos vermelhos. Estava com os olhos brilhantes lembrando de Mina e do quanto ela o fazia se sentir nas nuvens.

'Quero que escrevam no bilhete:

"_Para minha boneca, parabéns pelo belíssimo espetáculo! _

_Com amor, _

_Seu Horo-Horo." _'

'Você está mesmo gamadão nela, heim?!' Manta disse depois de escutar a ligação.

'É........ele até disse "Seu Horo-Horo" no bilhete!' Mosuke disse para Amidamaru que concordava com a cabeça.

Horo-Horo não podia mais se defender, pois as luzes já estavam se apagando.

A ópera já tinha começado e tudo ali era deslumbrante. Nos momentos em que Mina aparecia Horo-Horo suspirava baixinho. Ele estava realmente apaixonado e os espíritos ao redor, notando aquilo, ficaram zombando dele, mas ele nem notava. Mina estava em um de seus principais duetos.

**"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you  
  
Say you love me every weakening moment  
Turn my head with talk to summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me  
  
Then say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you want me  
And you need me  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you Say you'll share with me one love  
One lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
You know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask you**

**Love me, that's all I ask of you" **

No final da canção Mina dá um selinho no ator com quem estava contracenando, o que deixou Horo-Horo um pouco enciumado.

"_Quem ele pensa que é para beijar minha garota na frente de todo mundo?" _Ele pensava serrando os punhos.

'Calma Horo-Horo! Isso é só um teatro!' Yoh falou vendo o amigo se enfurecendo.

"_É....acho que ele tem razão.....é um ciúme besta e infantil.....mas pêra aí.......eu sou infantil....e tenho todo o direito de ficar com ciúmes da MINHA NAMORADA beijando um cara qualquer ....!" _Horo-Horo continuava seus devaneios quando Yoh deu um cascudo nele.

'Para de ficar pensando besteira! Não ta vendo que é uma encenação?' Yoh falou baixo para não incomodar ninguém.

'Eu sei.... Eu sei....!' Disse se envergonhando um pouco dos pensamentos idiotas que estavam passando pela sua cabeça.

Depois do intervalo começou o segundo ato e Horo-Horo e os demais ouviram um espetáculo musical. Era a ária em que Mina era levada pelo fantasma por um barco, hipnotizada até seu esconderijo. Foi nessa hora que todos puderam ouvir a magnitude de sua cristalina e belíssima voz.

"**_Christine_  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind**

**_Phantom_  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet**

**My power over you  
Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind**

**_Christine_  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear...  
  
_Phantom_  
...It's me they hear  
  
_Both_  
Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-  
Inside my/your mind  
  
_Choir_  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is there  
The Phantom of the Opera**

**_Phantom_  
In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery...  
  
_Christine_  
...were both in you**

**_Both_  
And in this labyrinth  
Were night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
Inside my/your mind**

**_Phantom_  
Sing, my angel of music  
  
_Christine_  
He's there  
The Phantom of the Opera  
  
_Phantom_  
Sing...  
Sing for me...  
Sing, my angel of music!  
Sing for me!"**

Foi nesse momento que ela começou a fazer uma espécie de variações vocais enlouquecidas como se o fantasma estivesse sobre seu controle culminando em uma nota tão aguda que o ímpeto de todos foi se levantar aplaudindo a maravilhosa atuação da moça.

'BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO!' Era escutado por todos do palco.

A menina estava orgulhosa de sua interpretação, mas ela tinha que concordar que em parte, Horo-Horo tinha culpa nisso. Ela estava tentando representar o melhor possível para impressioná-lo. Como se ele já não estivesse impressionado com ela!

O show continuou até que por fim os artistas interpretaram a última melodia. As cortinas se fecharam e todos estavam enlouquecidos batendo palmas. Horo-Horo era o mais orgulhoso de todos. Batia palmas e gritava alegre.

O-----O----- O-----O----- O-----O----- O-----O----- O-----O----- O-----O----- O-----O

'Nossa, Mina!' Uma garota comentou no termino de tudo. 'Parece que você caprichou hoje.'

'É...' Ela disse, mas não deu muita importância se retirando para seu camarim. Enquanto isso o comentário era geral.

'Vocês viram ela aos beijos com aquele gatinho?'

'Eu vi!' A outra disse com inveja.

Enquanto isso Mina estava em seu camarim se arrumando quando ouviu a porta batendo. "Toc.Toc.Toc."

'Pode entrar!'Ela disse.

'Entrega para senhorita Mina.'

Ela olhou e viu um belíssimo bouquê de cravos vermelhos. Encantada cuidadosamente segurou as flores entre os braços e retirou o cartão que estava no meio delas. Leu:

"_Para minha boneca, parabéns pelo belíssimo espetáculo! _

_Com amor, _

_Seu Horo-Horo."_

'Que lindo! Que romântico!' Dava pulinhos com o bouquê nos braços.

Ela depositou o belo arranjo em um vaso que tinha no camarim e enfeitou a mesinha de maquiar. Ficou apaixonada olhando as flores quando de repente ouviu uma voz familiar:

'Ganhou um bouquê, é? Parece que o moleque não perde tempo mesmo!'

Ela se virou e viu, além de Ártemis, Lua. Os dois gatos estavam dentro do seu camarim.

'O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?' Estava intrigada.

'Agente entrou junto com o entregador.' A gata disse se esticando no divã. Ártemis como sempre deu um salto em direção ao colo dela.

'Pensei que ele não tomaria iniciativa, mas parece que me enganei!' O gato branco disse.

'Não são lindas!!!!!' Disse com vários corações nos olhos e as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do peito.

"Toc.Toc.Toc."

'Entre.' A moça disse ainda emocionada com as flores.

Logo entraram Serena acompanhada de Darien; Yoh, Anna; Amy, Manta e por último Horo- Horo. Ela olhou pra ele e correu ao seu encontro o abraçando e o beijando incessantemente.

'Nossa se soubesse que iria ser recebido assim teria mandado a floricultura inteira!'

Eles riram do comentário e deram parabéns a moça pela maravilhosa apresentação. Percebendo o clima romântico entre os dois. Todos foram logo se despedindo deixando o casalzinho a sós. Lua e Artemis voltaram junto com os outros para, logicamente, não atrapalhar.

'Quer comemorar em algum lugar?' Ele perguntou lhe beijando.

'Como poderia recusar!?'

'Então, onde gostaria de ir?' Ele perguntou

'Estou com um pouco de fome!'

'Opa! Conheço um restaurante por perto! Estou às ordens. Assim que pudermos ir....!'

'Espera, só eu terminar de me arrumar que já vamos.' Disse lhe dando um selinho.

Depois de uns minutos Mina estava deslumbrante. Os olhos do rapaz quase saíram das órbitas. Parecia que nunca havia visto uma mulher antes. Ela estava com a mesma roupa de antes. No entanto, agora havia nela um ar especial e sedutor. Ela jogou os loiros cabelos delicadamente com a mão para traz_. "Não sei porque ela adora fazer isso? É enlouquecedor!"_

'Vamos!' Ela disse.

Ele estendeu o braço pra ela que o segurou com ternura. Saíram do teatro e pegaram o carro de Horo-Horo que estava no estacionamento.

Enquanto isso, Serena, Darien, Manta, Yoh, Anna, Amy, Lua e Artemis estavam todos dentro de um carro voltando para a pousada. Yoh ia dirigindo. Anna estava ao seu lado calada. Lua estava tagarelando como tinham encontrado todas as sailors. Isso foi quando Yoh sentiu um frio no estômago.

'Quem será?' Disse baixo para não alarmar os convidados no carro.

'Não sei' Anna respondeu. 'Não reconheço essa energia.'

Foi nessa hora que subitamente um homem alto, mais ou menos 1,90, cabelos verdes e olhos amarelos ficou parado na estrada com os braços cruzados. A medida que o carro se aproximava todos que estavam dentro ficavam perplexo. Yoh foi obrigado a reduzir a velocidade para não cometer um homicídio.Todos saíram do veículo.

'O que quer?'Yoh perguntou

'Adivinha!' Ele disse em tom sarcástico.

Logo em seguida se juntou ao seu lado Jomoh com uma cara raivosa.

'E aí, voltei com reforços!! Zenum! Fique fora por enquanto. Tenho dívidas com esse cara'

'Saitou, Venha agora'

'Era só o que me faltava.'

'Vê lá como fala, seu abusado. Esqueceu quem ele é? Ta estragando nossa noite!' Anna disse irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo fria como sempre.

'Ele é o Rei Shaman! E eu o braço direito do Hao!'

'VAMOS, SAITOU AGORA!'

'Amidamaru!'

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O

Bem aqui está mais um capítulo........ Esperamos que todos tenham gostado!!!!!!!!!! Estamos escrevendo também uma outra fic, "Brilho de uma Esmeralda" de Sakura Card Cator, se alguém curte esse anime, leiam, pois estamos gostando muito de escreve-lo......!

Resposta das reviews:

Tamao-chan: Se entendemos bem, você nos mandou um e-mail pessoal, não foi......? Muito obrigada pela ajuda e continue lendo, pois o Lyserg já está chegando por aí......!

Celeco esperamos que mande mais mensg. Ficamos felizes por termos incentivado sua primeira review, continue lendo, OK!

Bob Esponja: Gostamos do nick. Espera que as partes românticas e quentes ainda estão por vir......!

Senhora '?'(Interrogação): Que bom que nos mandou review. A história não está completa, no entanto adiantada, ficamos entusiasmadas e vamos escrevemos aos poucos, no entanto somos duas e assim fica pronta mais rápido. Também, essa fic estava em Salor Moon e trocamos porque achamos que era mais apropriado em Shaman King, já que se trata de um crossover. E não achamos estranho que os reviews serem anônimos já que não é obrigado que as pessoas que lêem serem registradas. Por que? Você também escreve alguma história? Gostaríamos de lê-la, já que tb nos mandou uma mensagem anônima......

Obrigada pela opinião e vamos ver se fazemos algo mais descritivo desde que não mude nossa maneira de escrever, pois é o que nos caracteriza.

Se você está com dúvida se são conhecidos nossos que mandam os comets não poderíamos saber já que assinam com os nicks sendo que ao mesmo tempo nossos grupos de amigos não curtem ler fics.

Beijos!!!!!!!

Irmãs gêmeas ativar!

KyKa


	6. Capitulo VI

_Olá....._

_Temos que dizer que esse "Hentai-pítulo" e impróprio e completamente não recomendável para quem tem problemas de saúde heheheh. Também é impróprio para menores de idade e idosos ou pessoas com problemas de pressão. Também escrevemos pensando no Bob Esponja que adora romantismo......._

_Aproveitem...._

__

__

__

_**Capítulo VI**_

'VAMOS, SAITOU AGORA!'

'Amidamaru!'

Serena vendo que a luta começaria olhou para Darien que, como se estivesse entendendo o que ela pensava, confirmou com a cabeça.

Darien pegou sua rosa do bolso fazendo sua transformação. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas o envolveram fazendo com que ele terminasse se transformasse. Nesse mesmo tempo, Yoh lutava contra Jomoh...

'Amidamaru! Harusame em Futsonomitama!'

'Shishio em grande espírito!'

'Ele vai lutar com dois espíritos de novo!' Manta disse indignado.

Nesse momento, Manta é atirado longe. Zenum o atingiu com seu Shi de energia.

'Seu trapaceiro!' Manta falou se recompondo do ataque. 'Mosuke, Agora!'

'Esta de brincadeira comigo, não está!' Zenum falou zombeteiro. 'Como se uma criança fosse conseguir ganhar de mim!'

Manta ouvindo aquelas palavras, se encheu de força materializando um martelo para poder começar a luta contra seu novo inimigo.

'Mosuke! Martelo de aço em grande espírito!'

'Vamos ver até onde você agüenta!' Disse de forma esnobe.

'Que nojento que ele é!' Anna falou com uma cara indiferente.

'Apresento a vocês meu grande espírito: Bruce........' disse fazendo uns movimentos sincronizados e rápidos com as mãos e pernas cortando o ar. '.........Lee'

"Bruce Lee?!' Manta perguntou incrédulo com a descoberta. 'O ator de cinema Bruce Lee?! Isso é um absurdo! Como foi capaz de usar um espírito como ele?'

Manta estava completamente transtornado com a situação. 'Canalha!' Disse baixinho com seu martelo em punhos pronto para atacar seu oponente. Sem perder mais nenhum minuto, aplicou o golpe:

'Martelo de aço, em ação!' Levantou o martelo até o alto de sua cabeça e com toda a força macetou o chão fazendo com que se quebrasse todo até chegar em seu oponente. Quando isso aconteceu, do chão saíram luzes de energia que atingiram Zenum em cheio.

'Pivete insolente!' Disse machucado e para se vingar revidou usando um outro ataque fazendo movimentos rápidos e espalhafatosos com os braços e estendendo a mão com a palma virada para frente disse: 'Grande explosão de Shi!'

Antes que a explosão o atingisse, Manta revidou com um outro ataque e as duas explosões de energia se chocaram. Sem perder mais tempo, Zenum vendo a força de seu pequeno oponente, lançou seu próximo golpe, mas para a surpresa de Manta, não foi em sua direção. Zenum atirou em direção de Serena. Inconscientemente, Darien se colocou na frente dela. Com seu bastão (Não sabemos se é esse nome mesmo que aquele troço que ele usa tem, mas foi o único nome que veio em nossas mentes confusas.....na verdade também pensamos em "PAU", mas ia ter duplo sentido, HIHIIHIHIHIH) ele amenizou o golpe rodando-o. Fazendo isso bloqueou parcialmente os raios fazendo com que alguns retornassem para quem os enviou. Mesmo assim ele acabou saindo um pouco machucado.

Zenum estava cansado e fraco. Ele usou toda sua energia, além de ter recebido seus próprios golpes. Dessa forma se retirou desaparecendo no ar.

Jomoh que estava atacando Yoh, usava de dois espíritos. Yoh só chamaria o espírito de Kenshin se sentisse que estaria precisando.

'Fico me perguntando, como você conseguiu ser o Rei Shaman!'

Dizendo isso atirou uma bola de fogo em Yoh que imediatamente se afastou dela. No entanto, ela cresceu e cresceu. Yoh resolveu que estava na hora de acabar de vez com aquela gracinha cortando a bola com seu grande espírito.

Antes que o homem pudesse revidar ele disse em alto e bom som:

'Kenshin, Vamos resolver isso junto com Maru... Vem, amigo...'

Imediatamente um outro espírito apareceu atrás de Yoh.

'Kenshin em bola de fogo.... Incorporar....'

'Não posso crer no que estou vendo ....' Jomoh dizia incrédulo e horrorizado. 'É mais esperto do que eu pensava!' Exclamou.

'Isso foi um elogio?' Yoh disse com os olhos estranhos. Estava irreconhecível. Passava até um pouco de medo olhar pra ele daquela forma. Parecia que ia cortar o homem em pedacinhos.

'Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, com espada Harusame em Futsonomitama!

Como num passe de mágica num movimento extremamente rápido, Yoh sacou a espada da bainha e num só golpe fez com que um feixe de energia cortante atingisse o inimigo ao meio, acabando por fim com toda sua energia.

'Parabéns Irmãozinho...'

'O que você quer?'

'Já te disse.... Você é um tolo em não se unir a mim. Seria um paraíso de Shamans.'

'Você é um louco em imaginar que eu aceitaria isso. A vida é bela como é e com suas diversidades. Seria muito chato se todos fossemos iguais...'

'Nos veremos mais tarde...' Disse isso retirando o homem machucado e estirado ao chão.

'Nossa!! Você é forte. Muito obrigada!' Serena disse.

'Vamos ter que cuidar disso!' Amy disse calmamente olhando para Manta e Darien. 'Não é grave, são só umas esfoliações superficiais.'

Todos, então, foram para a pousada descansar do dia cansativo e cheio de batalhas que tiveram.

Em um lugar longe daquela confusão, o clima estava bruscamente diferente. Mina e Horo-Horo estavam completamente despreocupados com o que acontecia com o resto do mundo em sua volta. Estavam apenas curtindo o delicioso jantar e a companhia um do outro. Conversaram sobre todos os assuntos.

Mina contou como foi sua vida de estudante, como era ser uma adolescente que ia para escola e também lutava contra inimigos de outros planetas e demônios. Como foi quando descobriram que Serena era a Princesa que tanto elas procuravam, como foi a chegada dos Tree Lights. Mina contava tudo com muita alegria e entusiasmo.

Já Horo-Horo, falava como foi a batalha dos shamans, como Yoh venceu Hao, ficaram conversando muito a respeito de Hao, falavam sobre as coisas que ele já havia feito com os próprios companheiros para chegar ao nível de poder que ele tem hoje. Mas o que Mina mais gostou de saber da adolescência dele, foram seus treinamentos incessantes com sua irmã, Pirika, Mina riu muito com a narrativa elaborada dele.

Os dois estavam, agora, dentro do carro indo em direção a pousada, quando Horo-Horo teve uma brilhante idéia. Levou o carro para uma estrada sem muito movimento. Parou pegando sua prancha e abriu a porta de Mina. Quando ela saiu do carro ele disse, em cima de sua prancha, estendendo a mão para que ela também subisse: 'Você quer dar uma volta comigo?'

'Nossa! Eu to me sentindo a Jasmim subindo no tapete voador do Aladim!'

'Você ainda não viu nada, minha boneca!' Puxou ela pra mais perto dele; assim, além dele poder sentir o corpo da moça grudado ao seu, não haveria nenhum risco dela cair. 'Kororô, vamos lá!'

Eles sobrevoaram aqueles prédios, passavam pelas nuvens. Horo-Horo fazia curvas bastante perigosas, pois sabia que ela se seguraria com mais força nele, e era exatamente isso que ele queria: sentir mais perto o corpo perfeito de sua amada junto ao seu.

Ela não parava de rir com o passeio inesperado, estava se divertindo tanto com ele. Horo-Horo resolveu descer, pois não queria sobrecarregar Kororô de mais, então, antes de descer, ele fez uma manobra radical girando trezentos e sessenta graus no ar, fazendo com que Mina não conseguisse se segurar mais nele. Ela começou a gritar achando que ia cair quando Horo-Horo a pegou no colo antes que chegasse ao chão.

'Não acredito que me deu esse susto todo de propósito!' Disse dando alguns tapinhas no braço do rapas. 'Você me deu um baita susto, sabia?' Ela continuou com os tapinhas que só faziam Horo-Horo rir da situação.

'Desculpa! Não sabia que ia ficar tão assustada!' Disse ainda rindo com os tapinhas que Mina não parava de dar. 'Assim eu acabo gamando mais em você!' Ele disse se referindo aos tapinhas e deixando a garota meio envergonhada.

'Não fiquei assustada! Eu só achei que eu ia me espatifar no chão!' Ela disse um pouco raivosa.

'Não fica assim, boneca! O que eu posso fazer para me desculpar com você?' Ele falou com a voz meiga e acariciando os longos e sedosos cabelos da moça.

Ela logo se acalmou e disse com um sorriso nos lábios: 'Estou aberta a sugestões!'

Horo-Horo se aproximou um pouco mais dela. Suas bocas estavam a meio centímetro uma da outra, estavam sentindo suas respirações quentes, quando ele segurou a nuca dela finalmente terminando com o espaço que tinha entre eles. Mina quando sentiu o toque em seus lábios, entreabriu-os para que ele pudesse aprofundar mais aquele delicioso beijo que ela tanto esperava. Ele deslizava suas mãos fortes pelas costas delicadas dela causando na moça varias sensações e arrepios. Horo-Horo sentindo Mina estremecer a cada toque seu, a apertava cada vez mais contra seu peito forte. Eles se separaram por pura falta de ar, mas ainda sim continuaram abraçados.

'Uau!' Ela desabafou mordendo o lábio inferior. Não tinha palavras para descrever aquele beijo.

'Então você aceitou as minhas sinceras desculpas?' Ele perguntou ainda acariciando as costas da moça.

'Claro que não! Você me assustou muito.......e vou precisar de muito mais desculpas como essa para eu te perdoar!' Ela disse olhando para ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Você é quem manda, Boneca!' Ele então a apertou mais entre seus braços fortes beijando seus lábios ferozmente.

Horo-Horo sabendo que se continuasse com aquilo, não conseguiria se agüentar por muito tempo resolveu se afastar um pouco.

'O que foi?' Mina perguntou bicuda por ele ter parado.

'Se continuarmos, eu.......' Ele deu uma pausa e respirou fundo para se acalmar. '......eu não vou me segurar.' Ele revelou um pouco ofegante com seus hormônios borbulhando.

Mina apenas sorriu. Sabia do que ele estava falando, porque ela também estava se sentindo assim, a diferença era que não precisava se preocupar com as provas deixadas pela excitação, como acontecia com os homens.

'Se quiser podemos voltar! E........ continuar lá na pousada.' Ela disse ainda sorrindo como uma menina, mas ao mesmo tempo havia nela um ar sensual. Ela, um pouco menos tímida, brincou com o lóbulo da orelha dele com os dedos e continuou, 'Agente podia ficar a sós, o que acha?'

"_Ela está tentando me deixar maluco ou o que?" _pensava suando frio. Ele já nem estava mais conseguindo segurar o fogo que tinha dentro dele.

'Tem certeza?' Perguntou.

'Absoluta...' Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Eles então foram para o carro para poderem voltar para a pousada. No caminho eles estavam em silencio, não um silencio incomodo, mas um agradável. De vez em quando, nas paradas de sinal, Horo-Horo descansava a mão na perna dela e davam selinhos bem carinhosos.

Chegando na pousada, viram que Darien e Manta estavam um pouco machucados. Rapidamente, Yoh e Anna contaram tudo o que tinha acontecido. Serena estava cuidando carinhosamente do marido que havia se machucado para protege-la. E Amy estava fazendo os curativos de Manta.

O pequeno Manta estava muito envergonhado por Amy estar cuidando dele. Ele gostava dela. Mas achava que uma garota tão bonita já devia ter um namorado.

Ren, Ray, Lita, Ryu e os outros estavam sentados conversando sobre o Hao, quando Darien se levantou acompanhado por Serena. Estavam indo ao quarto, pois ele estava muito cansado. Lita, Amy e Ray também foram para seu quarto, já estava tarde e no dia seguinte teriam um duro dia de trabalho. Manta também foi descansar, ele estava dolorido e com pouca energia. Ryu e Ren acompanharam o pequeno. Anna e Yoh também foram se deitar. Os gatos se retiraram. Esses bichos tem um sexto sentido aguçado.

Mina e Horo-Horo estavam na sala sozinhos. Ele suava frio. Vendo todo o nervosismo do rapaz, Mina se aproximou mais dele e deixou sua cabeça cair em seu ombro forte. Ele, então, acariciou levemente a perna dela que sentindo um arrepio levantou a cabeça do seu ombro e o olhou como se quisesse ver sua alma.

Lentamente, e de olhos fechados, ele se aproximou mais e mais até que ela sentiu a respiração ofegante dele perto de sua boca delicada. Ele tocou seu nariz no dela fazendo um movimento leve com a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Depois beijou sua boca delicadamente crescendo a intensidade do beijo de acordo com seus sentidos.

Sem se agüentar nem mais um minuto, Horo-Horo segurou Mina no colo e a levou para um quarto vazio. Abriu a porta e a deixou em cima da cama cuidadosamente. Voltou e trancou a porta. Acendeu um abajur para ficarem a meia luz. Aproximou-se dela a encarando com ternura, se ajoelhou a sua frente já que ela estava sentada na ponta da cama.

Ele beijou seus joelhos e foi subindo perna acima fazendo uma trilha com a boca levantando a saia dela, a deitando na cama, cuidadosamente trazendo-a para o meio.

Sobre ela, a beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios sedentos por mais carícias. Seus beijos foram se deslocando pelo seu pescoço fino e delicado e descendo para uma parte mais íntima. Sem que ela pudesse notar ele puxou o zíper que ficava do lado direito do vestido carmim, abrindo-o. A roupa ficou mais larga e com facilidade ele puxou com calma a peça deixando o belo corpo torneado dela, semi-nu.

Aquela aparição provocou nele um calor interno fazendo-o arder de desejo. Beijou o colo dela massageando-o com a boca.

Retirou a própria blusa e ela pode ver os músculos bem definidos dele. Passou a pequena mão por todo peitoral dele sentindo cada dobra da musculatura. Agarrou sua nuca o puxando para perto de si. Ele a beijou ferozmente nos lábios e enlouquecidamente se fixou novamente nos seios. Ela dava gemidos de prazer e ele percebendo isso continuava com a brincadeira. Ela deslizou as mãos até a parte inferior dele desabotoando a calça e abaixando o zíper.

Ela virou-o e subiu em cima dele. Começou a excitá-lo cada vez mais beijando e acariciando todo o seu corpo. Ele, sem se seguram mais, rodou-a na cama, ficando por cima novamente e segurando seus pulsos no alto da cabeça, beijou seu pescoço. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes, e satisfazendo o desejo dos dois, ele a possuiu por completo.

Na manhã seguinte, Horo-Horo acordou sentindo Mina deitada em seu peito. Ele acariciou suas costas nuas, fazendo-a despertar. Aquilo parecia um sonho e vendo que tinha sido tudo verdade, agradeceu mil vezes aos céus.

'Bom dia!' Mina disse sorrindo e se despreguiçando sobre ele.

'Bom dia, boneca!' Respondeu envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Eles levantaram e foram tomar banho juntos. Depois se juntaram aos outros no café da manhã. Chegando lá, todos já estavam sentados e como um imã, olharam para os recém chegados com curiosidade. O café foi tranqüilo, ninguém falava nada, mas sempre um ou outro olhava para o casal de rabo de olho com sorrisinhos maldosos e brincalhões.

'A noite foi boa?' Hyu cochichou para Horo-Horo cutucando-o.

Horo-Horo lançou um olhar amedrontador para o homem que disse depois: 'Não está mais aqui quem falou!!!!'

Anna se levantou e quando passou pela Ray disse: 'Hoje iremos começar seu treinamento. Esteja preparada!'

Ray estremeceu quando ouviu a voz fria dela. Ren vendo a reação da moça tentou passar firmeza segurando sua delicada mão.

'Não se preocupe!' ele disse por fim.

Depois do delicioso café, feito por Ryu e Lita, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Anna não demonstrava, mas estava ansiosa para começar o treinamento de Ray.

Mina e Horo-Horo tinham saído para fugir dos olhares curiosos e Ray estava se aprontando para treinar. De certa forma, ela estava com medo. Anna era bem amedrontadora, se não na maioria, todas as horas.

Anna estava esperando Ray no jardim impaciente pela demora da sua nova discípula. Batia o pé no chão com os braços cruzados e os olhos baixos. Até que...

'Você está atrasada!'

'Me desculpe! Se bem que você não marcou hora!' Rei falava com o dedinho no queixo.

'Vamos começar! Como você já tem um treinamento como sacerdotisa poderei começar seu treinamento indo mais a fundo.'

"_To me arrependendo!!!"_

Anna explicou para ela que o treinamento aconteceria em Izumo. Ela proibiu Ren de acompanha-los, alegando que ele iria desconcentra-la. Para poupar tempo Manta iria levá-los de jatinho. Sem mais nenhuma explicação Anna disse que eles estariam de volta dentro de alguns dias. Eles foram sem se despedir de ninguém só deixando um recado com Ren que estava na pousada. Como Ren ficaria, Anna ordenou que ele acompanhasse Amy.

Ele ficou com a moça todo o tempo. Observava seus movimentos e tudo o que fazia de forma cautelosa, mas sem a incomodar em momento algum. Reparou como ela cuidava dos pacientes com carinho e afeto. Como ela era calma e paciente.

Na hora do almoço os dois foram para o refeitório e ela puxou conversa com ele, afinal estava se envolvendo com sua amiga. Ela tinha que descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre o misterioso rapaz.

'Obrigada por estar me acompanhando!'

'Não há de quer!'

'Fico feliz por estar se dando bem com a Ray, ela é uma mulher de fibra!'

'Sei disso.' Dizia baixinho.

'Percebo que não gosta muito de conversar, mas se quiser pode confiar em mim pra falar qualquer coisa afinal, é a única maneira de retribuir a companhia.'

Ele a olhou e não disse nada. Era um rapaz muito introspectivo, está certo que nervoso, mas tinha garra e força de vontade.

'Sobre o que quer conversar?' Incrivelmente perguntou para Amy que tinha conseguido uma proeza.

Eles, então, conversaram sobre tudo. Ele contou pra ela como tinha sido quando conheceu Yoh e todos os outros companheiros. Ele narrava:

'Então... um fato inédito aconteceu, um garoto com os cabelos e olhos verdes, alto, rosto fino, nariz afilado. Na época ele era bem franzino mas atualmente é alto e bem forte. Disse que queria companheiros e que teria que nos testar. Se o adversário o vencesse, o queria como companheiro. Ele tinha um espírito guardião que era uma fada!'

'Que engraçado! Meu noivo também tem essas características físicas que você está dizendo!' Ela disse curiosa. 'No entanto ele não é shaman. Se fosse acho que teria me dito. Se bem que eu não disse a ele que era uma Sailor!' Disse com o dedo no queijo e os olhos virados para cima como se estivesse pensando. 'Eu o tratei no hospital, ele estava muito ferido. Tinha sido atropelado por um automóvel! Acabamos namorando!'

'Bom, mas onde o seu noivo está agora?'

'Num congresso na Inglaterra, ele é ...

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- CONTINUA ------O ----- O ----- O ----- O

Obrigado a todos que estão mandando reviws e principalmente a Tamao-chan e Bob Esponja que sempre nos dão força

Irmãs Gêmeas Ativar  
Bjs KyKa


	7. Capitulo VII

_Temos que agradecer a Tamao-chan que está revisando nossas fics. Valeu mesmo...Brigadão....._

**_Capítulo VII_**

Ren estava triste e isolado em um canto, sua tristeza era tão visível, que Yoh se aproximou dele:

'Não esquenta, ela já vai voltar!' Ele disse colocando a mão no ombro do outro.Essas palavras deixaram Ren completamente vermelho e sem graça. Era verdade o que Yoh disse, mas ele não conseguia admitir que estava sentindo falta de........... uma mulher.

'Não é nada disso que você está pensando!' Ele desconversou ainda envergonhado.

Yoh olhou para o céu e pôs as mãos na nuca:

'O céu está lindo, está bom para apreciar e sentir o frescor do dia.'

'Ai Yoh, você não muda nunca!' Disse suspirando. Yoh deu uma de suas tradicionais risadinhas e continuou:

'Pois é...... As coisas bonitas estão aí pra serem apreciadas, iguais a quem está com agente!' Ele ainda olhava para o céu.

Ren olhou para Yoh depois daquelas palavras. Yoh sempre teve o dom de perceber as coisas antes mesmo dele. A diferença entre os dois era que Yoh via as coisas com muita naturalidade.

'O quer dizer com isso?'

'Que se nós gostamos da companhia de alguma pessoa, nós devemos estimá-la como se nada mais, além de estar com aquela pessoa, valesse a pena!' Disse calmamente desviando seus olhos do céu e fitando o amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Ren se assustou um pouco, nunca havia ouvido Yoh falando daquela maneira.

'Hump!' Ele olhou para o céu, sem perceber que estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Yoh. Os dois estavam apreciando aquele dia tranqüilo e ensolarado. Ren suspirava de vez em quando.

'Quando admitir o que sente, você verá que o zelo que tem por ela tem um motivo profundo!' Yoh disse se levantando para entrar, quando Ren disse:

'Eu sei!' Yoh ouvindo as palavras parou e fitou o amigo. 'Só não consigo admitir!' Terminou de falar desviando os olhos do céu e virando para Yoh.

'Já admitiu, meu amigo! Você já admitiu!' Disse por fim sorrindo e entrando de vez deixando Ren com seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, Amy estava na casa se aprontando para sair e comprar algumas coisas já que estava de folga. Pegou sua bolsa, seu celular, as chaves do carro e quando saiu para pedir a Ren que a acompanhasse seu celular tocou!

'Alô?' perguntou com o telefone no ouvido assim que a pessoa respondeu ela falou com euforia 'Meu amor?........................ Já está chegando? Que maravilha!' Ela estava completamente alegre e risonha. 'Não, não precisa ir pra minha casa! Eu estou hospedada na casa de amigos. Eu te busco no aeroporto, que horas chega seu avião?...................Então já estou indo! ...........Também te amo!' Dizendo isso com um sorriso, a menina desligou o celular com um ar tão alegre que contagiava aos outros.

Ren que estava ouvindo o telefonema assim como Yoh, arregalou os olhos e olhou para ele que ficou sem entender a expressão.

Amy entrou correndo na casa para avisar as meninas que seu querido noivo tinha chegado e que iria buscá-lo agora. As outras ficaram tão felizes quanto ela.

Ren se predispôs a acompanhá-la. Eles chegaram no aeroporto depois de meia hora e o vôo já tinha chegado.

'Querido!' Ela chamou de longe um jovem alto e elegante de cabelos e olhos verdes. Os dois se aproximaram do rapaz e quanto mais perto eles chegavam mais se via o rosto atordoado do outro. Seus olhos estavam estatelados olhando Ren.

'Surpreso?' Ren disse com um sorriso zombeteiro para o companheiro de batalhas.

'Como? Vocês se conhecem?' Ele perguntou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Sim! É uma longa história! Vamos que no caminho nós contamos.' Ela disse dando um selinho carinhoso no rapaz.

Eles contaram tudo o que estava acontecendo para o recém chegado, Lyserg que estava atônito com tudo, principalmente na parte dela ser uma Sailor. Nunca iria imaginar que sua doce Amy era uma guerreira que lutava contra demônios. Isso era demais para ele. Amy que estava no banco de traz junto com Lyserg matava um pouco a saudades enquanto Ren dirigia um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

Antes de chegarem na pousada, Ren e Amy explicaram para ele que ninguém sabia que o tal noivo de Amy era o Lyserg. Quando finalmente chegaram, foi uma surpresa para todos, principalmente para Ryu que correu para matar as saudades do seu "querido Lyserg".

Yoh que ficou muito feliz com o inesperado reencontro, foi cumprimentar o amigo. Horo-Horo foi atrás.

'Como tem passado, Lyserg?' Yoh falou amistoso.

'Cara, não posso acreditar nessa coincidência!' O outro falou abismado.

'Acredite, eu também fiquei surpreso quando vi o Ren no aeroporto.' Ele respondeu.As meninas o cumprimentaram felizes por ele ter voltado bem da viajem. Elas sabiam o quanto ele era importe para Amy.Depois de tudo explicado, ele pode se acomodar em um dos quartos. Amy

estava no quarto o ajudando a desfazer as malas nesse momento ele a pegou por traz para matar as saudades. Amy o olhou apaixonadamente e logo depois eles se entregaram em um beijo ardente. Só se separaram por falta de ar.

'Senti a sua falta, sabia?!' Ele comentou apertando a moça contra seu peito.

'Eu também senti a sua! Não sabe como senti!'

O casal ficou matando a saudade por algumas horas. Enquanto isso as meninas que estavam todas reunidas na frente da pousada, conversavam.

'Isso é muito engraçado, o Lyserg também ser um Shaman!' Lita dizia.

'É mesmo e o mais engraçado é que além da Amy, Mina e Ray estão namorando com um também!' Lua que estava deitada no degrau disse.

'Mas, oh Mina! Você até agora não contou pra gente como está indo o seu relacionamento...' Lita perguntou curiosa.

'Ah, melhor não poderia estar. Ele é super carinhoso e principalmente têm um peitoral, que nossa, dá falta de ar...' Falou com cara de apaixonada se abanando.

'Mas e naquele dia do teatro, o que aconteceu. Agente ficou esperando você contar como foi mas...' Foi a vez de Serena que falou com um biquinho.

A moça ficou vermelha de vergonha, afinal, o que aconteceu entre eles era extremamente particular. Percebendo isso a rainha Serenitty disse para poupar a menina de constrangimentos:

'Meninas, não a fiquem pressionando. Deixem que se ela quiser contar, ela o fará!'

Todas fizeram uma cara de desconsolo e Mina começou a rir. 'Está bem eu conto'

'Primeiro, depois que agente saiu do teatro ele me levou pra jantar. Aí, no caminho pra cá ele mudou o percurso nos levando para uma estrada pouco movimentada, parou o carro e saiu. Eu fiquei intrigada me perguntando o que ele iria fazer, foi então, que abriu minha porta e, em cima de uma prancha voadora, perguntou se eu queria dar uma volta...' Falava com um olhar apaixonado.

'Ai que legal...Também quero passear numa prancha voadora!' Serena disse eufônica.

'Mas e depois?' Lita perguntou sentindo que isso não era a única coisa.

'Depois.....' Ela deu uma pausa se lembrando da maravilhosa noite. 'agente voltou pra cá e o resto é particular!' Ela disse envergonhada.

'Heheheheh' Lita riu-se entendendo o que tinha acontecido. Serena ficou sem entender nada.As meninas conversavam quando Yoh saiu da pousada acompanhado de Ren, Ryu, Horo-Horo e Lyserg. Todos estavam segurando suas armas.

Yoh deu um enorme salto ultrapassando as meninas que sem entender nada ficaram boquiabertas olhando seus movimentos. Ele segurava uma espada nas mãos e tinha o olhar exterminador.

Ren tinha nas mãos uma lança e correu ficando ao lado do melhor amigo. Ryu carregava uma espada de madeira e fez o mesmo que Ren. Horo-Horo saiu voando na prancha e ficou ao lado dos três amigos. Lyserg ficou exatamente onde estava segurando um pendulo de cristal. Darien estava ao seu lado com seu bastão na mão.

Amy que estava atrás do namorado disse, 'Venham pra dentro meninas, isso é sério!'

'O que está acontecendo?' Serena perguntou.

'Rápido!' Yoh disse com um olhar retalhador. 'Protejam-se'

Mesmo não vendo perigo nenhum as meninas resolveram obedecer às ordens do Rei Shaman. Na verdade, o olhar dele as amedrontou mais que a própria situação. Elas correram para traz de Lyserg ficando todas juntas de Amy.

Assim que as garotas se aglomeraram todos viram três homens e uma mulher entrando na pousada. Eles estavam com cara de poucos amigos e tinham cada um uma arma também.

A mulher carregava nas mãos uma arma de fogo, era loira e seus olhos eram com de rubi. Alta com mais ou menos 1,70m apontou a arma em direção deles sem dizer uma palavra atirou.

Da arma saíram cobras vermelhas que iam em direção a pousada para atacar as meninas. Era nítido que eles não estavam ali para lutar com os Shamans todos os ataques eram em direção as garotas.

Porém antes que as cobras chegassem em seu alvo, Lyserg que estava na frente delas esticou o braço e enviou seu pêndulo em direção as serpentes. Morphin pilotando o pêndulo preso por uma corrente amarrou as cobras apertando-as, fazendo com que desaparecessem.

Não deu tempo nem de respirar dois homens, já conhecidos, Jomoh e Dum aplicaram juntos seus respectivos golpes.

Jomoh fez formar uma bola de fogo e a atirando ao mesmo tempo em que Dum deu seu soco no ar. A potência da energia era avassaladora. Yoh e Ren se uniram também contra-atacando.

'Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, com espada Harusame em Futsonomitama!

'Futae no Kiwagami, com torre dourada em ação!'

O contra-golpe de Yoh e Ren foi extremamente forte. Formou-se uma bola de energia, parecendo radiativa que se chocou com a outra. Esse choque provocou um barulho incrível. As meninas protegiam os ouvidos com as mãos e se juntavam cada vez mais tentando se proteger das explosões de energia.

Imediatamente, a mulher com a arma, atirou novamente. Desta vez da espingarda saiu um amontoado de água. Era uma quantidade enorme, parecia até um rio.

Horo-Horo e sua prancha voadora congelaram toda a água e logo em seguida Ryu e sua espada de madeira atingiu a água endurecia cortando o gelo formado pelo poder de Horo-Horo.

Aquilo já estava ficando perigoso. Hao queria realmente acabar com elas. O que era intrigante é que ele sabia que seus subordinados nunca conseguiriam passar por cima de Yoh e sua turma. No entanto, ele pessoalmente, não vinha para as exterminar. Enviava seus mensageiros e os retirava do lugar assim que perdiam.E como já era de se esperar:

'É irmãozinho, parece que está bem forte!'

'O que pretende com isso, Hao!' Gritou Yoh

'Você já vai saber, irmãozinho...'

Dizendo isso, ele retirou os seus subordinados ainda antes de terminar a batalha e sumiram.

O resto da semana decorreu sem nenhum ataque e todos estavam apreensivos não sabendo o que Hao estava planejando.

O ------ O ------ O ------- O --------CONTINUA-------- O ------- O ------- O ------- O

Olá, esse capítulo tá um pouco pequeno mas é isso aí, esperamos que gostem.....

Brigada para todo mundo que está mandando reviews. Pra quem nao está por favor mande porque assim vocês fazem duas pessoas felizes.

Então....Bob Esponja! Não somos irmãs gêmeas, não. O que acontece é que todo mundo diz que somos parecidas então, o cumprimento de guerra ficou esse, lembrando os personagens dos super amigos....

Tamao, Bom   ... seu querido amado idolatrado Lyserg-kun finalmente apareceu. Espero que tenha gostado, sei que ficou com ciúmes dele e da Amy, mas prometo que um dia escrevo uma fic romântica entre o amor de Tamao e Lyserg. heheheheh

Nunes Anges que bom que leu nossa outra fic da Sakura também, ficamos super, hiper empolgadas. Brigada pela review e gostei mesmo da sua fic  Bruxos e Shamans: Juntos para defender o mundo.

Irmãs Gêmeas Ativar,

Bjs   
KyKa


	8. Capitulo VIII

_OBS: Novamente temos que avisar que esse capítulo é completamente impróprio para menores de 18 anos e pessoas que tenham problemas cardíacos e de pressão...... Boa leitura para os que são sãos ..........(ou não sãos!)......... É um Hentai-pítulo......_

**_Capítulo VIII _**

Ray estava sentada olhando a bela vista pela janela. Sobrevoavam as florestas e cidades que tinham no caminho de Tóquio, lembrando de seu cansativo treinamento com Anna. Ela recordava da água fria que teve que enfrentar para passar pelo ritual de purificação. E também de quando ela tentava controlar o fogo precisando acender uma madeira com a força da mente, além de ter que passar por uma caverna que não dava pra se ouvir ou se ver absolutamente nada.

Tinha calafrios só de lembrar da caverna fria e úmida. Era como se estivesse caminhando para o outro lado da vida. Quando ela viu uma luz no fim do túnel, era como se estivesse nascendo outra vez.

Seus sentidos estavam muito mais apurados. Podia sentir claramente o intuito dos que a rodeavam. Às vezes parecia que, se ela se concentrasse, conseguiria ouvir o pensamento de cada um ou até mesmo as batidas cardíacas. Via coisas que nunca vira antes. Sentia emoções, mesmo que naquela hora confusas, nunca experimentadas anteriormente.

Aquela passagem pela caverna escura foi extremamente exaustiva, e depois de sair de lá ela não conseguia descansar só lembrando das realizações que teve lá dentro. Aquilo havia feito nela uma reflexão...

Estava assim, perdidas em seus pensamentos quando o jatinho começou a aterrisar. Os três desceram os degraus do avião sendo que Ray era a última. Assim, que estavam no solo Anna aproveitando que a garota estava ainda distraída, convocou os demônios do pré-morte e pós-morte e ordenou um ataque direto a ela.

Os dois demônios jogaram nela um bola de energia, e como que por instinto, ela criou uma barreira que emanava uma luz vermelha em torno de si impedindo o ataque.

Anna sorriu discretamente vendo o quanto seus poderes tinham evoluído. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, porque além de Manta, tinha conseguido treinar outra pessoa e talvez com um sucesso maior, principalmente pelo pouco tempo de treinamento.

Os três pegaram um táxi e em questões de minutos chegaram na pousada. Era exatamente a hora do jantar e Anna estava sentindo o cheiro bom do lado de fora da casa.

Yoh e Ren estavam esperando os recém chegados na porta de entrada para dar boas vindas. Sentiram a presença deles assim que o avião aterrisou. Ren estava feliz com a chegada de Ray. Assim que os dois se entreolharam subiu um calor tenro, indescritível e maravilhoso.

'Boa Noite!' Yoh as cumprimentou sorridente. 'E aí, Manta, você não cresceu nem um pouquinho!' disse com um sorrisinho sacana

'Me deixa, seu bobão!'

Ren não tirava os olhos da morena de olhos violetas que estava ligeiramente mais magra, olheiras fundas e um ar cansado. Sua energia o estava hipnotizando ainda mais. Voltou com uma força completamente diferente; ao mesmo tempo que era firme e segura, era também tranqüila e reservada.

'Boa Noite! Estou com fome!' Anna disse.

'AH! Chegaram exatamente na hora! Ryu e Lita acabaram de preparar o jantar!'

'Bom!' Dizendo isso entrou na casa acompanhada do marido e de Manta, deixando os dois a sós.

'Você está um pouco abatida!'

Ela não disse nada e caiu nos braço dele. Estava ávida por um abraço, seus olhos lagrimejaram algumas gotas sofridas que Ren limpou, com seu polegar, carinhosamente.

'Não fique assim, minha princesa!' Ele disse carinhoso no pé do ouvido enquanto abraçados. 'Vamos, você precisa se alimentar...'

Os dois entraram, ela apoiada nele. Naquele momento a única coisa que ele queira era estar com ela. Sentí-la. Acaricia-la. Lembrava das palavras de Yoh e se certificou de que ele realmente estava apaixonado.

Sentia o perfume suave que ela emanava. Era seu cheiro natural, mas agradável ao seu olfato. Tudo isso ele sentia andando rumo a cozinha.

'Ray!' Serena gritou saudosa. 'Que bom que voltou! Mas como você está magra e abatida!' Virou-se pra Anna.... 'O que você fez com a minha amiga?'

'Nada além do necessário.' Ela disse, no entanto, Manta continuou.

'.....Hum! Um banho de duas horas numa cachoeira congelada, fazer acender gravetos e depois fogueiras com seu poder e, além de ter que tentar levantar pedras com a mente, teve que ficar três dias dentro de uma caverna completamente escura, sem comida, sem som e sozinha......'

Todas estavam com o queijo no chão olhando para a narrativa do pequeno garoto e depois fitaram Anna como que para uma explicação.

'Não me olhem assim, já disse que fiz o necessário.'

'Mas era necessário quase mata-la?'Amy perguntou boquiaberta.

'Ela está viva. Ou vocês acham que isso que estão vendo é meu novo espírito protetor? Agora me deixem comer em paz.'

Dizendo isso todos engoliram em seco e sem comentar mais nada voltaram a refeição.

Logo depois do jantar Ray disse que estava muito cansada e precisava dormir. Já fazia alguns dias que não descansava.... Ela se levantou para sair e Ren imediatamente se predispôs a acompanhá-la. Ele ofereceu o braço para ela se apoiar, pois estava exaurida.

Ele foi andando com ela até o quarto em passos lentos. Não diziam uma palavra e nada, além do cheiro inebriante dela, vinha na mente dele.

Chegaram à porta do quarto e antes que ela entrasse, ele a puxou pela cintura contra o peito e num ímpeto apaixonado a beijou vorazmente. Aquele toque dos lábios estava enlouquecendo, não só ele, mas ela também, que no estado em que se encontrava estava super sensível.

Os dois se afastaram por falta de ar e também porque Ren sabia que se continuassem assim aquilo acabaria os levando a outro estágio. Podia sentir o quanto a garota estava desgastada.

'Foi difícil admitir, mas senti saudades!' Disse sinceramente agora já fitando profundamente seus olhos.

Ouvindo isso ela encostou a cabeça no peito forte dele. Sentia-se segura quando estava assim e a única coisa que ela queria agora, depois de tudo que viveu naquela semana, era se sentir protegida.

Foi difícil os dois se despedirem, mas ele era responsável o suficiente para perceber quando parar, pois não queria desgasta-la ainda mais.

Ray entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Lembrou-se das suas recentes experiências e de como viu aqueles olhos amarelo esverdeado várias vezes a fitando dentro da caverna em sua mente. Recordou-se que tinha descoberto o quanto gostava dele. Não era só pelo fato físico, mas também por algo muito além da matéria, chegava a ser uma ligação espiritual.

Depois de um demorado banho, deitou-se na cama e mal fechou os olhos já estava dormindo. Teve um sonho estranho que misturava fatos reais com coisas que presenciou enquanto dentro da caverna. Dormiu tão pesado que nem acordou quando as amigas entraram no quarto.

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O

Acordou na manhã seguinte ouvindo o som de um passarinho cantando na janela. Ela estranhou, pois já dormira ali por alguns dias e nunca tinha notado isso. Abriu a janela e sentiu o frescor da belíssima manhã. Estava revigorada depois daquela noite de sono.

Como a natureza era relaxante. Que estranho nunca ter se apercebido disso. Se ela tivesse visto esse fato antes, certamente, pouparia algumas dores de cabeça.

Como foi a primeira a acordar ficou meditando um pouco nesse assunto em silêncio. Estava se sentindo uma outra pessoa. Ter conseguido sair da caverna foi pra ela um renascimento. Ela já não era mais a mesma de antes. Era exatamente isso que estava pensando quando Lita acordou bocejando.....

'Nossa já acordou!' Disse vendo Ray sentada na janela.

'Acostumei...' Ela disse já saindo de lá e se dirigindo ao banheiro para se aprontar.

Lua e Artemis já estavam na rua desde o amanhecer. Após elas se arrumarem, foram para o refeitório tomar o café da manhã. Ray estava muito diferente. Todas notaram isso e não tiravam os olhos dela. Estava emanando um ar mais suave, no entanto muito mais forte.

Entraram e todos já estavam sentados à mesa. Manta que estava sentado ao lado de Ren cedeu seu lugar para a namorada e, agradecendo, ela sentou-se cumprimentando o rapaz com um beijinho. Amy estava sentada, no maior love, com seu querido Lyserg o que se supôs que a noite deles foi super romântica. (Espero que Tamao-chan não fique morrendo de ciúmes)

Anna sempre achava aquilo estranho. Ela não era acostumada a tratar o marido com tanta intimidade na frente de outros. Achava que eram coisas pessoais e ninguém precisava ver provas de afeto. No entanto, não dizia nada.

Terminaram a refeição e cada um foi cuidar da sua vida. Ray resolveu que não queria gravar. Esse era o dia que tinham marcado gravação, mas sua intuição dizia que ela devia desmarcar. Também, ela seria a única que iria trabalhar naquele dia. Estava preferindo curtir a companhia de Ren.

Pediu o telefone para Anna e ligou para Mendes desmarcando a gravação. Disse que estava se sentindo mal e seria melhor remarcar. Mendes imediatamente aceitou dizendo que iria visitá-la. Ela disse que não havia necessidade, também porque não estava em casa e sim na casa de amigos. Ele concordou a muito contra gosto, aceitando vê-la somente no próximo encontro.

Saiu da pousada para tomar ar fresco e deitou-se no gramado que tinha perto da residência. Ren, que estava a acompanhando, repetiu os movimentos dela.

'O céu está claro e limpo hoje...!' Ela comentou calmamente.

'É... Você está bem diferente.'

'Como assim?' Disse com um olhar indagador.

'Não sei dizer, mas está diferente.' Dizendo isso voltaram a olhar para o céu. Ele a puxou pra mais perto de si, fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu peito. Ele acariciava o braço dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Trim, Trim......

'Inferno, quem será?' Disse procurando o celular.

'É a tal garota que você não quer ver nem pintada de ouro.'

"Como ela descobriu isso?" Ele pensou olhando no bina do celular. 'Ai meu Deus. É ela mesmo. O que eu faço agora?' 

'Me dá!' Ela pegou o telefone e o colocou no ouvido para falar com a garota.

'Alô!' Ray disse.

'Você é aquelazinha que atendeu outro dia o telefone de MEU REN?'

'Não! Deixa eu te dar um conselho, um não, quatro. O primeiro é que homens não gostam de mulheres possessivas, o segundo é que devia se mancar, o terceiro é que ele odeia que você e, especialmente você, o trate de "MEU REN" e o quarto é que você devia tratar bem o seu melhor amigo porque é com ele que você vai se casar. Bom, tenho também um aviso: Não se mete com o Ren porque vai comprar briga comigo já que não gosto de dividir o MEU NAMORADO com ninguém. Ah, outra coisa, a comida ta queimando.... E melhor correr ou vai botar fogo na casa.'

Enquanto ela falava com a mulher do outro lado da linha, Bason e Sano comentavam:

'Caramba, que personalidade!' Sano disse.

'É mesmo, acho que ela vai ser uma boa esposa pro chefinho Ren...'

'Queria ter conhecido uma assim quando estava vivo. Adoro mulheres com personalidade. Sem falar que ela é um chuchuzinho!'

Kenshin que estava chegando disse:

'Mas este servo deve dizer que a Megume era assim...'

Sano coçou a cabeça e antes de dizer alguma coisa Kaoro comentou:

'Ele é um idiota mesmo!' Com cara de zangada.

'Esse aí é o maior paspalhão......eu que era só um garoto pegava mais mulher que ele.......ele só ficava contando vantagem............!' Foi a vez de Yahiko falar.

'Eu.......eu estou aqui, não fale de mim como se não estivesse!' Ele gritava com uma cara enorme em cima do outro que nem ligava e continuava falando.

'Em vez de investir na mulher certa, com eu fiz, ele ficava galinhando com todas as outras!'

'Mas vamos combinar que a Megume também não era fácil! Ela ficava dando em cima do meu Kenshin o tempo todo!' Kaoro falou com um olhar feio para o marido, 'E você nem falava nada! Deixava ela ficar te paquerando.' Ela estava com um tom de voz ligeiramente magoado.

'Esse aí......duvido!' Sano comentou.

'É.....se duvidar ele nem entendia as investidas da médica!' Yahiko completou.

'Não fica assim, Kaoro! Este servo só tinha olhos para você!' Kenshin dizia amavelmente para a mulher.

Kenshin estava com o braço direito atrás da nuca e ria sem graça do comentário dos companheiros.

'Este servo não ligava muito para essas coisas!' Ele falou um pouco sem graça.

'Não ligava, heim?' Sano comentou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. 'Não é bem assim que eu penso quando um pirralho de quinze anos resolve se casar!'

'É mesmo! Até que você não é tão burro quanto eu pensei!' Yahiko falava para Sano. 'Você até tira umas conclusões inteligentes de vez em quando!'

'Olha lá como você fala comigo, moleque! Eu posso acabar com você em um segundo! É melhor se comportar bem se não eu te mando direto para o inferno, e nenhuma Anna maluca vai te tirar de lá!' Sano falava fora de si.

Yahiko que ficou furioso com o comentário do outro voou em sua direção para defender seu orgulho samurai. Eles estavam se engalfinhando como uma bola de fumaça, enquanto Kenshin ria da situação com Kaoro do lado olhando ele rir. De repente os dois pararam de se engalfinhar e falaram:

'Você vai ficar aí rindo é?' Sano disse.

'Não vai tentar apaziguar a situação, não é?' Yahiko completou.

'Não!' Ele dizia abanando as mãos para eles. 'Eu sei que vocês se amam!'

'Mas essa frase é do Yoh!' Kaoro falou.

'É a convivência!' Disse ainda rindo e os dois pararam de brigar começando a rir também.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Ray olhou para um Ren completamente boquiaberto. Aquilo era inacreditável. Será que tinha inventado tudo aquilo? Talvez fosse intuição, mas de qualquer forma ela dizia tudo com muita firmeza.

Deitou-se novamente no peito dele para relaxar novamente. No entanto, ele estava se mordendo para perguntar, e não se agüentado mais acabou fazendo isso.

'Como descobriu que era ela, e depois disse tudo aquilo a respeito do melhor amigo e da panela no fogo. Como sabia?' Disse bem sério.

'Não sei. Apareceu uma imagem na minha cabeça e eu tinha que avisar. Parece que ela é péssima cozinheira. Como vai te ligar com a comida no fogo?'

'Você já fazia isso antes? Quero dizer de ver o que está acontecendo?'

'Muito raramente, mas nunca dessa maneira tão nítida. Era como um filme.'

'Hum!'

Eles permaneceram lá por um bom tempo usufruindo um da companhia do outro e de vez em quando eles se divertiam com as conversas paralelas dos espíritos. Ren contou para ela dos acontecimentos durante sua ausência. E deixou extravasar o quanto estava apreensivo. Ele achava que Hao estava tramando alguma coisa porque durante sua ausência ele mandou alguns subordinados para os atacar.

Estava escurecendo e o casal resolveu voltar para a pousada. Chegando lá o jantar já estava posto à mesa.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para seus quartos: Mina e Horo-Horo chegaram bem tarde por causa da peça de teatro. Eles foram direto para seu novo quarto. Estavam dormindo juntos desde aquela noite. Eles não se desgrudavam nem um minuto e Amy, lógico, se mudou para o quarto do noivo.

Ray acordou no meio da noite com muita sede e sem cerimônia, saiu do quarto indo em direção a cozinha para sacia-la. Chegando perto, ela notou que já tinha alguém lá, pois a luz estava acesa. Foi se dirigindo calmamente, sentindo a agradável energia da pessoa que ela tanto apreciava. Chegando lá, ela encontrou Ren sentado sozinho. Eles se olharam profundamente e ela sentou-se à mesa junto dele.

'Perdi o sono...!' Ele disse e antes que pudesse continuar a falar mais alguma coisa ela passou a pequena mão nas costas largas dele, o beijando no pescoço.

Ele retribuiu o carinho dela dizendo no seu ouvido com aquela voz quente que faz tremer a terra... 'Estava pensando em você!'

Dizendo isso ela não se agüentou e beijou os lábios ávidos dele com calor e paixão. Sem que ela pudesse opor resistência ele a puxou para mais perto de si sentando-a em seu colo.

'Melhor nos recolhermos para um lugar mais privado.' Ele disse com a voz rouca.

'Sim!' disse com um arrepio gostoso com os toques daquele homem tão envolvente. Sabia que Anna a mataria se a visse assim, sentada no colo dele na cozinha de sua casa.

Entraram no primeiro quarto vazio que encontraram e abriu a porta permitindo que a dama entrasse primeiro.

Ela estava no centro do quarto e ele trancou a porta ficando um tempo de costas para ela que podia sentir seu coração chegando na boca. Estava realmente nervosa. Foi se aproximando dele e deslizou as mãos em suas costas nuas já que costumava dormir sempre assim.

Ela podia ver e até estudar os músculos definidos dele. Aquilo a estava deixando louca. Seus cabelos estavam revoltados e o antigo topete não existia mais desde a última batalha por causa da explosão. (heheheh, detonamos com o topete dele!)

Ela beijava as costas menos a nuca por que não a alcançava. Ele era um homem alto e ela, estatura média. Mas sabia excitar um homem, principalmente, aquele homem esplendido.

Vagarosamente ela foi contornando seu corpo até ficarem de frente um para o outro. Ele bruscamente a agarrou pela cintura, e a pressionou contra a parede a prendendo bem perto de si. Era irresistível seu perfume e suas respirações estavam se entrecruzando. Quanto mais eles se entregavam aquele beijo apaixonado, mais ele a pressionava contra si.

Ela estava entregue a ele e ele com um movimento firme e a segurou no colo a levando para a cama.

Deitou-a com carinho sobre a cama que estava bem próxima a janela sentando-se logo em seguida. Com o olhar de um tigre deslizou a mão vagarosamente pelo lado do corpo dela analisando as curvas bem torneadas da mulher deitada.

Inclinou-se para frente e aproximou-se dela com um ar sensual e irresistível. _"Uau" _Ela pensava fitando-o nos olhos.

'Você é linda!'

Ele a beijou. Sua língua gulosa acariciava seus lábios com ardor e paixão. Seus sentidos estavam à flor da pele. Seus lábios entreabertos buscavam um ao outro com a emoção elevada a um alto grau de excitação.

Ren entre abriu o roupão da mulher ainda sem expor seus seios e sem que ela ao menos percebesse, acariciou seu corpo semi-nu com intensidade.

Preocupou-se em acariciar com os lábios todo o colo dela e como num teste de resistência a excitava de mil maneiras até se fixar nos seus seios.

Ele chegou bem perto do seu ouvido e algo inusitado escapoliu pela sua boca; 'Te adoro!'

Ela o beijou numa intensidade tão grande ao ouvir isso que explodiria de paixão.

Ela dava gemidos de prazer e os dois, cada vez num rimo mais intenso, culminaram se amando apaixonadamente.

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- O----- O ----- O

'Bom dia, minha princesa dorminhoca!' Ele disse com ela deitada em seu peito nu.

'Bom dia!' Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou o lindo dia que estava fazendo. 'Que horas devem ser?' Disse se despreguiçando.

'Umas oito horas!'

'Nossa, que tarde!'

'Não precisa ter pressa. Você não tem gravação até semana que vem!' Ele disse a beijando os lábios. 'E alias, agora posso te dizer que não te deixo sozinha com aquele tal de Mendes nem se estiver morto!'

'Mas porque?' Disse rindo, sentindo o ar ciumento dele.

'Porque ele a cobiça e tenho certeza de que você não iria gostar de me ver tendo acessos de ciúmes.'

Ele estava muito mudado. Em tempos remotos nunca iria admitir sentir ciúmes. No entanto, agora estava diferente.

'Está bem! Eu também não me sinto a vontade com ele!'

Olhou novamente para o céu e ouviu o mesmo passarinho da manhã anterior cantar. Isso estava a intrigando. Porque será que agora ela estava se impressionado com os pássaros. Abriu a janela, ainda sentada na cama envolta no lençol, ao lado de Ren. Olhou para fora e ouviu novamente o pássaro. Era lindo, nunca tinha escutado semelhante coisa. O canto dele estava a levando para um outro lugar.

Fechou os olhos e colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito como se quisesse se concentrar mais naquele sentimento de paz e relaxamento.

Numa questão de segundos se viu em um lugar estranho, no entanto ela estava reconhecendo. Era a lua. Ela olhou para um lado e viu um homem com os cabelos cumpridos a encarando. Sentindo um perigo muito grande nele saiu de lá com a velocidade do pensamento.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou um Ren a sua frente com os olhos estatelados.

'O que foi?'

'Não sei!' Disse confusa. 'Numa hora estava ouvindo o canto do passarinho e na outra estava na lua olhando pro sósia do Yoh de cabelos cumpridos.

Aquele relato resumido do que aconteceu deixou o rapaz apavorado. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. Ray estava apresentado um poder maior que a própria Anna não esperava. O treinamento foi uma espécie de iniciação e agora ela teria que aprender a lidar com as energias que possuía.

'O Hao! O que mais você viu?'

'Saí de lá antes que ele pudesse me pulverizar com os olhos. Mas... acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa.'

'Isso eu já desconfiava!'

'Bem, melhor sairmos desse quarto ou vamos ter que agüentar os olhares de todos lá em baixo.'

'Hump! Não se preocupe porque isso já vai acontecer mesmo, então, aproveite o máximo agora!'

'Sendo assim....'

Ela se virou e deu nele um longo e demorado beijo.

O ----- O ----- O ----- O ----- CONTINUA ----- O----- O ----- O ----- O


	9. Capitulo IX

**_Capítulo IX_**

Todos já tinham tomado o café da manhã quando Ray e Ren saíram do quarto. Eles estavam se refrescando no jardim, pois estava fazendo muito calor naquela manhã.

Quando eles se juntaram aos amigos, Ray contou sobre sua visão e Anna, que escutou tudo com muita atenção resolveu ajudar a mulher que usava seus poderes por intuição.

Anna explicou para a outra que ela poderia transportar sua mente para qualquer lugar, sem que seu corpo saia de onde está. Disse que ensinaria a técnica, porque se se arriscasse a fazer aquilo de novo, sem saber, poderia se perder. Elas passaram o dia inteiro treinando e ao final do dia, Ray ainda se sentia insegura, mas Anna disse que ela já estava pronta. Ela se preparou para a "viagem"; todos estavam muito apreensivos, principalmente Ren.

Ray estava deitada numa poltrona da sala, de olhos fechados, se concentrando para sua nova experiência. Imediatamente, se lembrou do silêncio da caverna, ela estava em um silêncio muito semelhante ao que passou em Izumo. Esvaziava sua mente, quando de repente se viu em meio das ruínas do castelo na Lua.

Viu Hao sentado em uma das pilastras caídas no jardim de escombros. Ele conversava amavelmente com um pequeno grupo de pessoas, algumas conhecidas e outras não. Ela pode ouvir algo que nunca imaginaria ouvir novamente. Ficou quieta e tentando não ser percebida por nenhum dos componentes do grupo.

Permaneceu assim até sentir que estava na hora de voltar para poder relatar a terrível descoberta aos outros.

Seu corpo estava inerte e todos, apreensivos, zelavam por ela. Em um dado momento eles puderam ver as pontas dos dedos da moça se movimentarem vagarosamente como se estivessem se limpando. Depois ela mexeu a boca levemente e assim foi até recobrar todos os sentidos. A última coisa que vez foi abrir os olhos.

Sentou-se com cuidado e lançou um olhar amedrontado para Serena que estava logo a sua frente.

'O que foi? O que viu?'

'O Caos! Ele está reunindo a energia do Caos novamente!' Disse aterrorizada.

Todas as meninas levaram as mãos na boca horrorizadas com o que escutaram. Elas sabiam exatamente o que Ray estava falando.

'Mas o que é o Caos?' Anna perguntou.

Lua que era experiente em responder essas coisas disse:

'Há muitos anos atrás, aconteceu as Guerras das Sailors na qual as Sailors do Sistema Solar combateram o Caos e a mais poderosa Sailor de todas o lacrou em seu corpo. No entanto, o Caos retornou na forma de Sailor Galáxia e queria mergulhar a Galáxia na escuridão. A única maneira de acabar com tudo, era a luz da esperança que as Sailors do Sistema Solar possuíam. Sailor Moon liberou o Caos do corpo de Sailor Galáxia com o brilho de sua semente estelar libertando-o para o mundo'

'Mas o que ele quer fazer com esse tal de Caos?' Horo-Horo perguntou.

'Ele está unindo-o na lua para que o espírito de fogo o devore!' Ray contou finalmente seus planos

'Isso é preocupante!' Yoh disse.

'E se ele conseguir fazer isso acho que nem todos os shamans do mundo conseguirão detê-lo!' Ray disse apreensiva.

'O que nós vamos fazer?' Amidamaru perguntou também preocupado.

'Não se preocupem porque pra tudo se dá um jeito!' Todos olharam pra Yoh descrente devido ao comentário.

'Talvez se atacássemos antes dele devorar o Caos teríamos uma chance!' A rainha se pronunciou.

'Mas como? Ele está na lua! Eu não tenho um foguete particular!' Manta disse um pouco desesperado.

'As meninas poderão leva-los até lá!' Artemis comentou.

'Como?' Ryu perguntou atordoado.

'Como Sailors elas podem se tele-transportar para lá e levá-los consigo.' O gato disse.

'Vamos fazer isso agora!' Ren, apressado falou.

Então, as Sailors se transformaram:

'Pelo Poder Eterno da Lua, Transformação'

'Pelo Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio, Transformação'

'Pelo Poder do Cristal de Vênus, Transformação'

'Pelo Poder do Cristal de Marte, Transformação'

'Pelo Poder do Cristal de Júpiter, Transformação'

Ryu não se conteve olhando para as meninas já transformadas, saíram coraçõezinhos dos seus olhos: 'Que lindas!'

Os olhares dos rapazes foram unânime, direto para as pernas delas. E imediatamente ficaram vermelhos. Lyserg era o mais assustado. Nunca na vida imaginaria que a noiva era uma tão conhecida Sailor. E muito menos usasse aquele modelito tão minúsculo.

Assim as moças se uniram em um círculo, de mãos dadas, e todos os outros estavam ao centro. Horo-Horo, Ren, Ryu e Yoh ficaram se cotovelando pelo pouco espaço que tinham. Lyserg ficou localizado a frente de Amy e acabou deixando o comentário de todos sair pela boca.

'Queria que você usasse essa roupinha de noite mais tarde!'

'LYSERG!' Amy disse vermelha de vergonha.

'Podemos ir meninas' Lua disse, agora, no colo de Anna.

'Concentrem-se!' Darien que estava no meio, também transformado e segurando Artemis disse.

Um vento que começou baixo foi circundando-as e crescendo, os envolveu. Os cumpridos cabelos das moças estavam voando com o vendaval que tinha se formado. Elas fecharam os olhos se concentrando ainda mais e quando abriram, já estavam na Lua, em frente a uma grande construção, em estilo grego, em ruínas. Anna e os rapazes nem viram o que tinha acontecido direito, pois o vendaval era tão grande que os impossibilitava de ver fora do circulo das meninas.

'Cuidado, minha filha, esse homem está quase com todo o Caos reunido!' Serenitty disse chegando com os outros guardiões.

'Não se preocupe, Rainha! Ele não vai conseguir concretizar seu plano.' Ren afirmou muito sério.

'Vejo que ficaram espertos!' Uma voz muito familiar falou tímida.

'Hao..!!'Lyserg exclamou ressentido.

'É, irmãozinho! Parece que dessa vez agente te pegou de surpresa!' Yoh disse da mesma forma que o irmão costuma falar.

Os dois se fitavam profundamente, mas Hao estava com um sorriso sombrio nos lábios.

'Que pena! Acho que chegaram um pouco tarde!' Ele disse quando o espírito de fogo chegou atrás dele com uma bola luminosa na mão esquerda.

'Essa não, ele já está com o Caos quase completo!' Lita disse se assustando.

'É! E acho que suas sementes estelares vão ser um ótimo alimento para meu espírito também!' Falou olhando para as meninas transformadas.

'Acha realmente que pode protegê-la?' Hao falou agora para Darien que havia seposicionado na frente de Serena. 'Na verdade, em meus planos, você também irá morrer!'

'Canalha!' Lyserg explodiu ouvindo aquelas palavras. Amy teve que segurá-lo para que não fizesse nada precipitado.

Alguns dos subordinados de Hao apareceram por trás para começar a batalha. Todos se posicionaram para a briga.

Cada Shaman estava postado em frente a seu oponente.

Jomoh, que tinha ódio mortal de Yoh, logo partiu para o ataque. Unindo seus dois espíritos guardiões ele atacou friamente seu oponente, explodindo uma força enorme em sua direção. Yoh se protegeu usando Amidamaru como escudo. Antes que pudesse aplicar o golpe novamente, Yoh partiu para cima dele usando somente o espírito de Amidamaru. Ele já conhecia os golpes de Jomoh e percebeu, muito acertadamente, que só Amidamaru bastava.

'Harusame em Futsonomitama, em grande espírito' Ele gritou cortando o ar com um feixe de energia vindo da espada e acabando com o adversário.

Na mesma hora em que isso estava acontecendo a mulher, Zidra, apontava a espingarda para Horo-Horo. Lembrando da batalha anterior, antes que ela pudesse aplicar o golpe, o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e sua prancha atiraram um golpe certeiro congelando a arma da mulher. No entanto, ela sacou de uma espada e partiu para cima dele. Dessa vez Horo-Horo usou Yahico, incorporando-o e fugindo de seus golpes como um samurai. Uniu essa nova força ao seu grande espírito que petrificaram a mulher.

Mina, Lita, Ray e Amy estavam lutando com um shaman chamado Toki-Oki que usava uma bazuca que cuspia água. Ele brincava com as meninas usando seu poder e jogando nelas uma enxurrada de água.

'Heheh! Vocês são muito fracas' E jogava uma cachoeira em cima delas. 'Assim é fácil!' Outra cachoeira de água.

Lita se cansando da tentativa do outro de as matar olhou para Amy que logo entendeu o recado. As duas uniram seus poderes:

'Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio' Criou uma harpa de água e disparou uma onda destruidora

'Centelha de Alta Pressão' Ela gerou uma enorme quantidade de energia elétrica contida numa pequena esfera que unido ao ataque de Sailor Mercúrio descarregou uma grande quantidade de eletricidade em seu oponente.

Ele ficou em choque por uns segundos, quando Sailor Vênus e Sailor Mars unindo seus poderes derrotaram o oponente completamente com seus ataques.

Logo em seguida um homem de cabelos escuros e compridos, corpo músculos e olhos esverdeados atirou um amontoado de cartas de baralho em direção a Lyserg que facilmente brecou o ataque com Morphy dirigindo o pendulo de cristal.

Na frente de Darien e Serena, um homem gordo e desajeitado surgiu do nada. Ele foi direto para o ataque:

'Bolhas Punger em ação!' Uma enorme bolha se formou e envolveu o casal. Os dois, sufocando, se viram dentro de uma esfera.

'Tiara Lunar, ação!' A garota pegou a sua tiara de sua cabeça, e com um movimento de bumerangue atirou a tiara cortando a bolha.

'Credo, que fedo!' Serena falava roxa tampando o nariz enquanto Darien estava com caracóis desnorteados nos olhos. 'Sua mãe não te deu educação não, é?'

Todos tamparam o nariz e Horo-Horo disse;

'Socorro, gás carbônico!'

'Ih, fica quieto na tua que você já fez muito pior!' Ryu dizia.

'Ah! É por isso que a camada de ozônio tá acabando!' Lita disse 'Esse homem é um criminoso!'

Dum que estava até então aguardando sua hora, atacou Ren de frente com seu soco arrasador. Desta vez, Ren teve facilidade de bloquear o ataque já que o conhecia muito bem. Ray que estava olhando toda essa batalha achou que pudesse fazer alguma coisa e seguindo seus instintos pegou um de seus papeis sagrados dizendo :

'Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan' e jogou-os no rosto de Dum o que provocou nele uma enorme queimadura.

Ele gritava como um desvairado dando tempo para Ray completar seu plano.

Enquanto ela dizia as palavras sagradas, tinha os dedos entrelaçados e com os dois indicadores unidos para frente concentrava sua energia na ponta deles. Atirou todo o Shi que juntou no espírito guardião de Dum o que este criou uma áurea branca ao seu redor que libertou o espírito das ordens de Dum.

Dum não percebendo o que tinha acontecido chamou seu espírito:

'Anji, venha'

No entanto algo completamente não esperado por ele, aconteceu.

Seu espírito protetor já havia se libertado com a ajuda da moça, seus papéis, seu "dedo mágico" e sua prece purificadora. Agora ele estava livre e não precisava seguir mais as ordens de Dum.

Isso o deixou transfigurado. Ray adorando a idéia de libertar os espíritos começou a fazer a mesma coisa com os outros que estavam ali. Libertou os espíritos de Jomoh, Zidra, e de todos os outros que estavam por perto.

Enquanto ela fazia isso, Ren sorria vitorioso pelo sucesso da namorada e agora mais do que nunca queria que ela fosse somente dele.

Durante a operação 'liberta espíritos' iniciada por Ray. Yoh notou que Hao mesmo vendo tudo isso não se movimentava em hipótese alguma. Ele percebeu que o irmão estava tentando tomar tempo.

Yoh percebendo as verdadeiras intenções de Hao resolveu que iria experimentar um novo ataque. Ele viu que Hao estava mandando os subordinados atrapalharem a investida contra ele já que estava esperando o Caos se formar por completo. Ele precisava impedir isso senão seria muito tarde.

Yoh partiu pra cima dele usando Kenshin e Amidamaru.

'Riten Mitsurugi com Harusame em Futsonomitama' Hao transformou seu espírito em espada e brecou o golpe de Yoh.

Os dois lutavam com as luzes de energia se chocando. Dava pra ver e ouvir de longe.

Serena vendo que Caos estava quase completo se concentrou no cristal de prata se transformando na princesa Serenitty. Ela se transformou em uma mulher com um longo vestido branco tomara que caia e uma lua dourada na testa. Em sua mão havia um cetro que usou para purificar a energia do Caos.

As Sailors percebendo o que ela queria fazer correram para ajudá-la. Serena apontava seu cetro para o Caos que estava flutuando sobre Hao e uma luz que saia do cetro direcionou-se para a bola de energia maligna.

Chegando lá as Sailors doaram suas energias para a princesa que potencializou o que estava enviando para Caos. Com esse poder multiplicado, Caos foi novamente enviado para o universo.

Hao morrendo de ódio por seu plano esta sendo atrapalhado atacou a princesa sem piedade. Ele a jogou longe e ela caiu desmaiada voltando a seu estado normal. Darien correu para ajudá-la.

Então, sem perder mais um minuto Yoh chamou seus espíritos e com os três Amidamaru, Kenshin e Kaoro, usavam espadas como armas resolveu uni-los em uma só.

'Kamya Kasshin e Riten Mitsurugi Ryu em Harusame e Futsonomitama' Disse sacando a espada rapidamente da bainha.

Aquilo fez um feixe luminoso sair da espada dele e cortar o ar em questões de segundos partindo em direção do Espírito de Fogo. Inacreditavelmente, o feixe de luz da espada de Yoh partiu o grande espírito ao meio libertando todas os espíritos devorados por ele. No entanto, o espírito de fogo se recompôs, mas estava visivelmente menor e enfraquecido.

'COMO.....'Hao disse sem acreditar completamente transtornado e irritado. '.....FOI CAPAZ?!'

'Eu sempre digo que pra tudo tem um jeito!...' Disse sorrindo amigavelmente com a espada apoiada no ombro.

Anna olhou para Ray e as duas fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça colocaram o plano em prática.

Ray executou todo o ritual 'liberta espírito' enquanto Anna segurava sua conta de 1080 resgatada durante a última luta contra Hao!

Ray que havia paralisado o espírito deixou Anna terminar o trabalho. Ela com uma prece envolveu o espírito em sua conta ordenado que ele retornasse de onde veio: O grande Espírito. Hao que estava na palma da mão do espírito de fogo ficou transfigurado e com ódio no olhar.

O espírito de fogo rugiu de dor e logo em seguida, lentamente, foi se desfazendo em uma luz branca. Hao tomou o mesmo destino desaparecendo em uma névoa pálida.

Todos se entreolharam e gritaram de alegria depois de segundos. Enfim, tudo estava terminado.

O --------- O ------------- O -------------- O ------------ O ------------- O

Serena estava se recuperando nos braços de Darien. Eles retornaram para a Terra e, na pousada, deram um novo rumo para suas vidas.

Ren resolveu que ficaria no Japão até Ray terminar sua gravação e ela, novamente, levada por sua intuição, disse que iria para China com ele.

Horo-Horo e Mina ataram um namoro firme e sério.

Serena e Darien voltariam a sua vida de antes acompanhados de Yoh e Anna que fizeram uma grande amizade.

A rainha Serenitty resolveu ficar com a filha e os espíritos guardiões que havia se dado tão bem. Kenshin, Kaoro, Yahiko, Sano, Lagartixa, Amidamaru, Bason, Kororô, Morphy e Musuke tinham feito uma bonita amizade e agora eram com unha e carne.

Lita vez uma sociedade com Ryu em seu restaurante que estava cada vez mais bem sucedido com a nova união profissional.

Após alguns meses, todos estavam reunidos novamente para presenciar o casamento de Amy e Lyserg assistindo a uma bela cerimônia. Ren e Ray anunciaram seu futuro casamento e Horo-Horo e Mina também.

Yoh estava feliz e sempre que podia repetia:

'Pra tudo no mundo se dá um jeito!'

**O ----- O ------ O -------** **O ----- Final ----- O ----- O ------ O -------** **O **

Gostaram do nosso final Mega Happy Feliz? Pois é, mas é isso aí...... Agente ia estender mais um pouquinho, mas como Kyhara estava de viajem terminamos por aqui mesmo.....

E pra quem gosta estamos escrevendo outra fic da Card Captor Sakura..... Quem quizer se chama "Brilho de uma Esmeralda" outra do Inuyasha; "Duas vidas,um destino", romance entre Sessy e Rin.

BJs e até a próxima.

Irmãs Gêmeas ativar!  
KyKa


End file.
